Everyone Deserves To Be Loved Total drama Cody X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Cody and the other contestants? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. Not so happy campers part 1

Scroll down past OC for first chapter and go to my wattpad account destinycopley13 for pics

* * *

Human Form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Eye color: Light purple

Hair color, length, and type: Very light blonde

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Height: Little shorter than Cody

Looks: Pic above light skin tone

Arrival clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Usual clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Swimming clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Sleep clothes: Go to my Wattpad account destinycopley13

Alexis's theme in human form: Speechless

Alexis and Cody's theme song: Thank you Stars

Powers: Elemental powers, can grow wolf claws and fangs in human form, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers and a sword

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled fighter

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Fears: Losing those closest to her and spiders deathly afraid of them no matter how small

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and helping others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Good habits: Is the type of person never to back down when knowing something is not right and is always willing to fight for others

Bad habits: Can be very no trusting and at times aggressive if provoked enough

Favorite Team: Cleveland Browns

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite colors: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Cody

Closest friend out of everyone: Cody

Close friends: Cody, Trent, and Gwen

Best friends: Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna

Friends: Cody, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Noah, Owen, Sadie, and Tyler

Enemies: Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, and Duncan

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and has been raised by aunt and friends. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Wolf form

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 125 Pounds

Species: Wolf shifter

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Light purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: Sound of Surviving

Alexis and Cody's theme song: Thank you Stars

Accessories: A light blue feather behind left ear

Powers: Elemental powers, can grow wings, and can shift to a wolf and human at will

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Fears: Afraid of losing those closest to and deathly afraid of spiders

Weapons: Powers, teeth, sword, and claws

Skills: Assassin and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver

Favorite time of day: Night

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Cody

Closest friend out of everyone: Cody

Close friends: Cody, Trent, and Gwen

Best friends: Cody, Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna

Friends: Cody, Courtney, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Noah, Owen, Sadie, and Tyler

Enemies: Heather, Eva, Ezekiel, and Duncan

Life story: Alexis was born in the mountains with her mother and her father. She is the only one of her litter. Her parents and pack both were killed when she was 3 by another wolf and his pack. Thanks to her mother she survived the slaughter and has been raised by aunt and friends. Ever since Alexis due to her past experiences hasn't been very trusting towards others unless they just manage to catch her interest in some way.

* * *

Beginning of Chapter One:Not so happy campers part 1

"And our last camper to arrive is Alexis. Welcome to camp Alexis. I'm your host Chris MClain." Chris says as Alexis steps of the boat.

"Nice to meet you. This place isn't what I was expecting but it'll do I suppose." Alexis says as she goes and stands by a boy with brown hair.

"Well hi it's nice to meet you I'm Cody." The brown haired boy says.

"Alexis but everyone calls me Alex for short." Alexis says kindly.

"Ok everyone on the end of the dock. Ok. One. Two. Three. Oops forgot the lens cap. Ok hold that pose. Ok. One. Tw- oh wait cards fault." Chris says as he attempts to take a picture of everyone on the dock.

"Come on man my face is starting to freeze." Lewshawna says.

"Got it ok. Ok everyone say Wawanakwa." Chris says as he takes the picture.

"Wawanakwa." Everyone says together in union as the dock collapses and everyone falls into the water.

"Ok guys. Dry off and meet at the camp fire pit in ten." Chris says as everyone gets dried off and heads to the camp fire pit.

"This is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates. Your competition. And maybe even your friends. Ya dig? The camper who manages to stay on total drama island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred thousand dollars." Chris says.

"Excuse me. What will the sleeping arrangements be because I would like to request a bunk under her." Duncan says pointing to Heather.

"They're not co-ed are they?" Heather asks.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." Chris says.

"Excuse me Kyle can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asks.

"Ok you are but that's not really how it works here and its Chris." Chris says.

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die." Katie says as she holds Sadie's hand.

"And I'll break out in hives. Its true." Sadie says.

"This cannot be happening." Gwen says.

"Oh its happening it wont be ending anytime soon." Alexis says as Owen hugs her, Gwen, and Tyler.

"Aww come on guys it'll be fun. Its like a big sleepover." Owen says.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him." Tyler says looking at Duncan.

"Here's the deal. We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Alexis, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Lewshawna, Justin, and Noah. From this moment on you are officially know as the Screaming Gophers." Chris says as he tosses Owen their team flag.

"Yea. I'm a gopher. Whoo!" Owen says.

"Wait. What about Sadie?" Katie asks.

"The rest of you over here. Jeff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move move move." Chris says.

"But Katie's a gopher. I have to be a gopher." Sadie says.

"Sadie come on it'll be ok." Courtney says.

"This so unfair I miss you Katie." Sadie says as she walks off with Courtney.

"I miss you too." Katie says.

"Alright campers you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video dairies anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what your really thinking. Or just get something off you chest. Alright any questions? Cool. Lets find your cabins. Gophers your in the east cabin. Bass your in the west." Chris says.

"Bunk beds isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather asks as she opens the door to their cabin.

"That's the idea genius." Gwen says as everyone else comes in.

"Shut it weird goth girl." Heather says.

"Your so smart I feel that." Cody says.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Gwen says as she throw Cody outside on the ground.

"Don't worry about her we just have to get used to each other that's all." Alexis says as she helps Cody up as everyone then hears a scream realizing its Lindsay.

"Ooh man that white girl can scream." Leshawna says as they look to see why Lindsay screamed.

"What is it? Kill it. Kill it." Lindsay says as DJ screams and jumps onto a bed.

"That was my bed." Gwen says as everyone except for Gwen, Alexis, Harold, and Duncan start screaming. Duncan then kills the cockroach with an axe.

"Well that's one way to kill a cockroach." Gwen says.

"I would have just released it outside somewhere but I guess killing it works too." Alexis says.

"If you ever see one those again just let me know ok. Cause you know I can do that too." Tyler says. Everyone then heads to the mess hall.

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day! And you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!" Chef says.

"Excuse me. Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asks.

"Yea cause I get hypoglausemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." Harold says.

"You'll get sit your butt down!" Chef yells.

"This will certainly be an interesting eight weeks." Cody says as he sits beside Alexis.

"Yea it will." Alexis says blushing slightly.

"Welcome to the main lodge." Chris says as he walks into the room.

"Yo my man. Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asks as Chef throws a hatchet knife at the door.

"Whoa its cool G. Brown slop is cool. Right guys?" Geoff asks as everyone nods.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris says as he leaves.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Katie asks.

"It's our first challenge how hard can it be." DJ says.

"I wouldn't hold your breath what you might find easy others might find it difficult." Alexis says as the group go to where the challenge is at the top of a cliff.


	2. Not so happy campers part 2

"Ok todays is three fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." Chris says.

"Piece of cake." Bridgette says.

"If you will look down you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked scicotic man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which we're pretty sure is shark free." Chris says.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna asks.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see Killer Bass your up first." Chris says.

"Oh wow. Who wants to go first?" Bridgette asks.

"Hey don't sweat I guys I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure its survivable." Owen says.

"Well this is gonna be an interesting challenge." Alexis says.

"How so?" Cody asks.

"The other team talking trying to see who goes first if this was easy and sane people wouldn't be talking this long to figure out who goes first." Alexis says.

"I guess you have a point there." Cody says as Bridgette jumps into the target area before being followed by Tyler who hits a bowie. The two are then followed by the rest of their team except for DJ and Courtney who had to wear chicken hats since they wouldn't jump.

"That's eight jumpers and two chickens we're missing one." Chris says.

"I'm not jumping without Katie." Sadie says.

"We have to be on the same team Chris. Please." Katie says.

"Please can we?" Katie and Sadie ask in union as they beg Chris to be on the same team.

"I'll switch places with her." Izzy says.

"Alright fine. Your both on the Killer Bass now. Izzy your on the Screaming Gophers." Chris says.

"Yes." Katie and Sadie say in union.

"That means your up girls." Chris says.

"We're coming Killer Bass." Sadie and Katie say in union as they jump into the target area.

"Ok so that's nine jumpers and two chickens. Screaming Gophers if you can beat that we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates on." Chris says.

"Nice. Ok guys who's up first?" Trent asks.

"I'm sorry. There is no way I'm doing this." Heather says.

"Why not?" Beth asks.

"Hello national TV. I'll get my hair wet." Heather says.

"Your kidding right?" Gwen asks.

"If she's not doing I'm not doing it." Lindsay says.

"Oh your doing it." Leshawna says.

"Says who?" Heather asks.

"Says me. I'm not loosing this challenge cause you got your hair did you spoiled little daddy's girl." Leshawna says.

"Back off ghetto glammer pants too tight rap star wanna be." Heather says.

"Mall shopping pony tail wearing teen girl reading peeking in high school prom queen." Leshawna says.

"Well at least I'm popular." Heather says.

"Your jumping." Leshawna says.

"Make me." Heather says as Leshawna then picks Heather up and throws her into the target area.

"Leshawna you are so dead." Heather says.

"Hey I threw you into the safe zone didn't I? Now I just hope I can hit it too." Leshawna says as she jumps into the target area. People then start jumping until Beth, Trent, and Owen are left. Beth then takes the chicken hat and refuses to jump. Trent then jumps leaving Owen left.

"Ok campers there's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win. No pressure dude. Ok there's pressure." Chris says as Alexis and the others start cheering Owen on as he jumps into the target area making a huge splash getting everyone wet.

"The winners the Screaming Gophers." Chris says as Alexis her team get the crates and pull carts and get to waking while singing 49 bottles of pop on the wall.

"Hey look here's the camp grounds." Beth says pointing to the cabins.

"That was pretty easy." Owen says.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Cody says as Alexis nods agreeing with him as the group get to opening the crates.

"Remember you guys an only use your teeth to open the crates. I came up with that one." Chris says.

"I think I got one open. Ow rope burn on my tongue." Izzy says as she gets the crate open soon to be followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey check it out I got wood." Owen says.

"I've got some tools here and what looks like a pool liner." Trent says as the other team arrives. The two teams then get to work on building the hot tubs. The teams then finish with their hot tubs as Chris inspects them.

"This is an awesome hot tub." Chris says as he looks at Alexis and her teams hot tub first before going over to the other teams hot tub inspecting it as it then falls apart.

"Well I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers. Gophers your safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer." Chris says as Alexis and the others cheer due to their victory.

"Killer Bass what can I say sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the camp fire tonight." Chris says.

"We won we all get to stay here for another three days." Lindsay says.

"Nice job out there today Alexis. I really liked it when you dived. You looked really graceful." Cody says slightly blushing.

"Oh uh thanks you too." Alexis says smiling as she blushes. The team then later get in the hot tub and enjoy their victory.

"To the Screaming Gophers." Cody says.

" To the Screaming Gophers." The team says in union.

"Go gophers go gophers go gophers." Leshawna chants along side Owen and Harold.


	3. The big sleep

As Alexis is sleeping she then wakes up to the sound of a blow horn and falls out of bed.

"Ow. It's seven in the morning. Do I look like a farmer to you?" Leshawna says as she hits her head on the bed. Everyone then lines up outside.

"Morning. Hope you slept well." Chris says looking amused at the others being tired.

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." Heather says.

"I know. Okay I hope your all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." Chris says pointing to his watch.

"Oh. Excuse me. I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Owen says.

"Oohh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake." Chris says.

"Oh so your funny now. You know what I think would be funny-" Eva gets cut off as Duncan grabs her as she is about to punch Chris.

"Eva try to control your temper." Courtney says.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Eva asks as Duncan holds her back.

"A little. You have thirty seconds." Chris says as everyone lines up getting ready to run.

"Okay runners! On your marks! Get set! Go!" Chris says as everyone starts running. As Alexis is running she notices Cody then running beside her.

"So um how did you sleep?" Cody asks.

"Pretty good but could have been better. You?" Alexis asks.

"Good. So Alexis would yo-" Cody then gets cut off by Alexis.

"C'mon we gotta hurry we're falling behind." Alexis says as she runs faster. The group are soon sitting down in the mess hall tired from running waiting on the others realizing the other team came in last.

"Wait a minute if they lost that means we won the challenge." Gwen says as she and the others cheer.

"Whoa there hold your horses guys that wasn't the challenge." Chris says.

"What did he just say?" Gwen asks.

"Who's hungry?" Chris asks as he shows a buffet table full of food.

*Timeskip*

Soon after everyone has left nothing on the buffet table having eaten till they could eat no more Chris jumps onto the table with a loud speaker.

"Okay campers. Time for part two of your challenge." Chris says.

"I thought eating was the second part?" Owen asks.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asks.

"Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Heather asks.

"What more can you have us do?" Alexis asks.

"Um let me think about that... no. It's time for the awake-a-thon!" Chris says.

"The awhat-a-thon?" Owen asks.

"Don't worry this is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invisibility." Chris says.

"So what your saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were apart of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asks.

"That's right Gwen!" Chris says.

"Man he's good." Gwen says.

"Move! Move! Move!" Chris yells as everyone heads to the campfire site.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis are you not tired girl?" Leshawna asks as she yawns.

"Oh heck no I'm used to this sort of thing this will be easy for me." Alexis says as she is using a stick to draw in the dirt.

*Timeskip*

"Congratulations campers you've made it to the twenty four hour mark. Time to take things up a notch. Fairy tails." Chris says as he reveals some books as Chef comes over dressed as a sheep holding a harp.

"Oh he's not serious." Gwen says.

"Yep. He's serious." Alexis says as Chris picks up and book and opens it.

"Once upon a time inside this boring kingdom a boring village a boring sleepy village and inside this boring village filled with very boring children. Who did very boring things." Chris says.

"This wont last much longer." Alexis thinks to herself as she starts getting tired watching people start to fall asleep.

"Hey Alexis do you wanna talk to try to stay awake together?" Cody asks as he comes over and sits beside Alexis.

"Sure." Alexis says.

"So um what's your favorite color?" Cody asks.

"Silver." Alexis says.

"Favorite time of day?" Cody asks.

"I enjoy the night." Alexis says.

"So your a night owl that's pretty cool. That also explains why your not as tired as the rest of us. Do you have a hobby?" Cody asks.

"Singing." Alexis chuckles as she smiles.

"Favorite animal?" Cody asks.

"Fox. I love that there graceful and mysterious creatures." Alexis says.

"Do you have a favorite quote from a movie?" Cody asks.

"Your gonna think I'm weird." Alexis says.

"No I wont I promise." Cody says.

"Well I like the movie Alice in Wonderland (Literally my favorite movie of all time but I love the live action version). My favorite quote from the movie is " I knew who I was this morning. But I've changed a few times since then". Alexis says.

"I really like that quote." Cody says causing Alexis to blush.

*Timeskip*

"Look at him he's like statue. He hasn't moved in over fifty hours." Gwen says as she and Trent try to get Justin's attention until Gwen pokes him and he blinks revealing he has paint on his eye lids.

"His eye lids are painted I saw it." Eva says pointing to Justin.

"Shut up. Oh I gotta see this. That is so freaking cool but your still out dude." Chris says.

"Well I guess that's one way of trying to win." Alexis says as she then notices Cody fell asleep on her leg. Alexis then shakes her head and takes her jacket off that she is wearing while maneuvering her leg out from under Cody and puts her jacket under his head instead as a pillow and lets him sleep.

*Timeskip*

"I guess its only us left." Alexis says as she sits by Gwen, Trent, Heather, Duncan, and Eva.

"I'd kill for a coffee right now." Gwen says.

"I'd love a caramel frappe right now." Alexis says as Chris comes over drinking a coffee.

"What is the matter with you people. Come on fall asleep already!" Chris says as he drinks his coffee.

"Gotta hook me up man. I'll even eat the grinds. Anything." Gwen says trying to get Chris's coffee.

"Alright you six stay with me the rest of you go and get a shower for heavens sake you stink. I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hachette last night. I said Chef I don't want it to come to this but darn it these campers are tough and so I've come up with the most boring and sleep inducing activity I can find. The history of Canada. A pop up book chapter one. The beaver national symbol a "Damn" fine hat." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Ok I cant listen to this anymore Gwen you got this." Alexis says as she lays down and goes to sleep tired of listen to Chris talk leaving only Gwen and Duncan left standing.

*Timeskip*

"We won I cant believe some of us stayed awake for eighty hours." Alexis says as she walks with Cody after him waking her up.

"Yea same. Hey uh here is your jacket back." Cody says handing Alexis her jacket.

"Oh uh thanks." Alexis says taking her jacket from Cody.

"Hey I was wondering maybe you'd like to uh go out with me sometime?" Cody asks nervously.

"As friends?" Alexis asks.

"Yea uh as friends." Cody says nervously.

"Sure I'd like that. I'll talk later I'm gonna go congratulate Gwen. Bye Cody." Alexis says as she leaves.

"Cya. Oh man I wish I could just say I like her." Cody says after Alexis leaves.


	4. Connecting

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"After dark Alexis goes outside for a walk after everyone has went to bed. As Alexis is walking she hears someone mumbling to themself and looks up to see Cody in a tree./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey Cody what are you doing up?" Alexis asks seeming to have startled Cody causing him to fall out of the tree./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh my gosh are you ok?" Alexis asks helping Cody up./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea. What are you doing out this late?" Cody asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I can ask you the same question." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh uh right.. So um are you enjoying the competition so far?" Cody asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Yea although Chris could be less brutal with these challenges. I'm jusf glad to have made some friends here." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Same with me. So um do you like anyone here?" Cody asks netvously./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sort of but there is no way anyone I take an interest in would want me. I'm not the most attractive." Alexis says pushing a strand of hair behind her ear./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I can feel you on that the person I think is hot probably wouldn't want me doesnt even know I like them but Alex don't say your not worthy of someone I think your really pretty and can get any guy you want I mean your smart, pretty, fun, and loyal I think any guy would be lucky to have you." Cody says blushing slightly./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Same to you Cody. Best luck with whoever it is you like." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Thanks." Cody says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey you wanna walk around with me for a while before heading back?" Alexis asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sure." Cody says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Come on." Alexis says taking Cody's hand as they walk around the island./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Aww man why can't I man up and just tell Alexis I like her. I probably won't have shot with her if she likes someone else. But who isn't she likes the only guy she really talks to is me. Oh man. I need to tell her I like her before this other guy takes my chance." Cody thinks to himself as he walks with Alexis thinking she looks beautiful in the moon light./p 


	5. Dodgebrawl

p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; margin-top: 0px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"While everyone is eating breakfast they then see Harold walk in with a drawn on mustache receiving giggles from everyone as he sits with his team./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey everyone it's Gwen." Chris says as Gwen walks in receiving cheers from Alexis and the rest of their team./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm so tired. I cant feel my face." Gwen says as her face lands on the table once she sits down./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey fish heads! Way to kick out your strongest player. Why don't you just give up now?" Heather asks as she then avoids getting hit with food by Courtney./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Okay campers listen up your next challenge begins in ten minutes. And be prepared to bring it." Chris says as they all then head over and stand inside what looks to be a glass walled gym room with lines on the floor./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Today's challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is-" Chris then gets cut off by Noah./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah asks smiling./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""As I was saying. If you get hit with the ball your out." Chris says hitting Courtney in the stomach with a ball./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ow. You can do that." Courtney says throwing the ball back at Chris../p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""If you catch the ball the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court." Chris says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Throwing balls. Gee another mentally challenging test." Noah says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok now Jeff try to hit me. If your holding a ball you can use it to try to deflect a ball. But if it knocks the ball out of your hands out." Chris says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""So what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You dodge. Ooh you were supposed to dodge." Chris says as he hits Lindsay in the face with a ball./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ow. Right." Lindsay says as Alexis helps her up./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You have one minute till game time. Gophers you'll have to sit one person out each game." Chris says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok we cant get lazy. The Killer Bass are gonna be trying extra hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?" Heather asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Alright I'll volunteer now lets see all you keeners here get out there and dodge." Noah says as rest of the team sit out with Gwen while Heather, Lindsay, Owen, Leshawna, and Cody are up./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Both teams ready? Best of five games wins. Now let's dodge some ball." Chris says as Owen then knocks out Tyler as the team cheers. Harold then tries hitting Leshawna but only manages to roll the ball to her before she then picks up the ball as he takes off screaming like a girl but then gets hit by Leshawna. Katie then knocks out Lindsay as she was distracted asking her team a question about the ball. Heather then hits Tyler in a not so pleasant place with a ball./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What the heck was that!? Reff he's not even on the court!" Courtney shouts./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oopsy slipped." Heather asks trying to act innocent until Courtney throws a ball at her but Owen catches it knocking Courtney out of the game. Chef then puts Gwen in the game only for DJ to hit her with a ball knocking her out of the game. The game soon ends up with only Leshawna and Cody against Katie and DJ and eventually only Cody against the two. Cody then throws a ball at DJ as it misses him it does a u turn and hits him in the butt knocking him out of the game./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""That is one tough ball to dodge." Chris says as Cody then makes the ball static and throws it at Katie as it then chases her until it hits her knocking her out of the game./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Alright Noah your up." Heather says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You know you guys did such an awesome job on the last game that I don't wanna mess up your mojo. Fine. Let's go guys." Heather says as the next group is up. As the group start playing Tyler ends up throwing the balls everywhere as everyone tries to duck as he then hits Lindsay knocking her unconscious. As Tyler then helps Lindsay up and talks with her Trent hits him will a ball knocking him out of the game as he and Lindsay then go for a walk./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Hey get back here. You are so close to being out of the alliance." Heather says trying to get Lindsay's attention but at no avail./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ooh he dropped it like it was hot!" Leshawna shouts as Owen then knocks out the entire team./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""I'm glad someone is trying today." Heather says looking at Noah as he is reading a book./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh I'm sorry. Whohoo go team way to throw those murder balls. Go team go." Noah says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Nice team spirit. Hey! It's two zero. How does it feel to suck so much?" Heather asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Not very good." Harold says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""It's not over yet." Coutrney says as her group wakes Duncan up managing to talk him into playing./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh look Cody they got Duncan awake and in the game." Alexis says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh no that cant be good if they woke Duncan up." Cody says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Come on a little effort out there people." Noah says receiving death glares from the team while those on court get knocked out by the other team./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok not that Noah here cares but we are not loosing another game to these here guys. Got it! And where is Lindsay?" Heather asks as she walks off to find Lindsay while the next game starts./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sit down and stay there." Heather says as she walks in with Lindsay./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Ok." Lindsay says sadly as she sits down./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""How are we doing?" Heather asks./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sports not my forte remember." Noah says not once looking up from his book./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""No. You could actually give it a shot and pretend to care. This is so unacceptable!" Heather shouts as their team lose another game./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Okay this is it. The final tie breaking game." Chris says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Go team go." Noah says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Gophers. Bass. Let's send this ample to the lamb and see what your made of." Chris says as the game starts./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Come on people. Quick feet. Fast hands." Heather says trying to motivate the group as people continue to get knocked out and brought in./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Knock em out. Ra ra." Noah says as he then gets hit with a ball./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Your right. Sports aren't your forte." Heather says. The game continues until only Harold and Owen are left on the court./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Sorry dude but you gotta go down." Owen says as he starts throwing balls at Harold only for him to miss every time./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Whoa." Noah says as the group watch shocked seeing Harold dodge every throw Owen made./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Time out." Courtney says calling a time out long enough for the Killer Bass to talk to Harold before resuming the game. As the game continues Owen then throws a ball at Harold sending him flying back into a wall and reveals that he caught the ball putting Owen out of the game./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""The Killer Bass win! Gophers. What happened?" Chris asks walking over to Alexis and the rest of the team./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What can I say? Weak effort." Noah says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh shut it Noah." Gwen says as she walks off./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You know. For once I agree with her." Heather says as she and most of the team follow Gwen./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;"*Timeskip*/p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Campers. You've already cast your votes and made your decision. One of you will be going home. And you cant come back ever. When you hear me call out your name come pick up a marshmallow. Owen, Gwen, Cody, Alexis, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy. The final marshmallow goes to... Lindsay." Chris says everyone but Noah gets a marshmallow./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""What are you kidding me!? Alright see if I care! You just voted out anyone with any brains on this team!" Noah says as everyone then throws there marshmallows at him./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""You need to learn a little thing called respect. Turkey." Leshawna says./p  
p style="background-color: transparent; clear: none; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui,-apple-system, .sfnstext-regularsegoe uilucida grande font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; line-height: 27px; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-decoration: none; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; white-space: normal; word-spacing: 0px;""Whatever I'm outta." Noah says as he gets on the boat and leaves./p 


	6. Not quite famous

"Ok this is so way beyond bad. I'm out of fake tanner already." Lindsay says holding a bottle of fake tanner.

"Whoa that's tragic Lindsay." Gwen says pretending to sound like she cares.

"Now I have to actually like sun tan in the sun. Do you realize how shriveled and wrinkly that can make your skin?" Lindsay asks.

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep time to go us what your made of." Chris says on the speaker as everyone then heads over to a stage and sits down on the bleachers. As Alexis comes over she sees Cody trying to show off for Gwen but falls back causing Alexis to laugh slightly letting Cody know she saw him fall backwards.

"Morning Alexis wanna sit together?" Cody asks.

"Sure." Alexis says as she sits beside Cody.

"Welcome to our brand new deluxe state of the art outdoor empatheater. Ok this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite a talent contest." Chris says.

"Yes! Awesome." Owen says.

"Each team has eight hours to pick the three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes as long as its legal. You'll be judged by a resident talent scout former dj, vj, and rap legend grand master Chef who will show his approval on the Chef o meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck." Chris says as he walks off the stage.

*Timeskip*

"Ok. I'm the team captain so here's how it's going to work." Heather says as everyone else sits on the steps of their cabin.

"Wait. Who said you were team captain?" Gwen says as she gets up.

"She did just now." Lindsay says.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote and I win." Heather says.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Gwen says as Trent walks over with a muffin.

"Hey I snagged you an extra muffin." Trent says.

"Trent your cool with me leading this project right?" Heather asks.

"Right on. Go for it." Trent says.

"Good. Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Heather says.

"Whatever." Gwen says.

*Timeskip*

"Are you gonna audition?" Trent asks as the group watch their team mates perform to see who is gonna perform.

"Doubtful." Gwen says as she and Trent continue talking.

"Hey Alexis you should audition your singing is very beautiful." Cody says shocking Alexis.

"How do you know about my singing?" Alexis asks

"I kind of heard you singing on the beach a couple nights back it was really beautiful." Cody says blushing.

"Wait.. so you were stalking me?" Alexis asks.

"Kind of." Cody says nervously.

"Well I guess its better you than someone else. Its good to hear phrase from someone for something I've done." Alexis says.

"So your not mad?" Cody asks.

"No just next time let me know your there please." Alexis says as she smiles.

"Deal." Cody laughs as he smiles as Owen then belches the entire alphabet receiving phrase from the team except for Heather.

"Well your not going to that in this contest. That's disgusting." Heather says.

"You know how hard it is to burp the alphabet in one go

"I can also toot Beethoven's fifth." Owen says.

"No!" Everyone shouts before Owen has the chance to do anything.

"Where are you going?" Heather asks as Gwen starts to walk off holding a book.

"Anywhere that's not here." Gwen says.

*Timeskip*

"Thank you." Heather says as she gets done performing like a ballerina.

"I vote for Heather to be in the contest." Lindsay says.

"I second that." Beth says.

"Guys that's so sweet. So I guess I'm in. Why doesnt everyone take five." Heather says.

*Timeskip*

"I call this the dance of the rattlesnake." Izzy says as she dances.

"Ok so I think its me, Trent, and Alexis. Any objections?" Heather asks receiving no arguments from anyone.

*Timeskip*

"I wont even ask." Gwen says seeing a hole in the ground before walking over to Alexis.

"Oh hi Gwen." Alexis says as she looks up from a book she writes down lyrics in.

"Hey could I talk to you for a bit?" Gwen asks.

"Uh sure?" Alexis says not sure why Gwen is leading her away from the others.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Alexis asks.

"I wanted to talk to you about guys." Gwen says.

"You wanted to talk about guys?" Alexis says.

"Yea I know not my usual talking subjects but anyways is there anyone on the island you think is really cute?" Gwen asks.

"Yea actually you?" Alexis asks.

"Same here. Who is it you like?" Gwen asks.

"Your gonna think it's stupid." Alexis says.

"No I won't just tell me. I'll tell you who I think is cute if you tell me who you think is cute." Gwen says.

"Alright. I think Cody is really cute." Alexis says blushing.

"Wow you think Cody is cute?" Gwen asks.

"Why do you sound shocked?" Alexis says.

"Cody just isn't really my type but if you like him you should go for it. The guy I think is cute is Trent." Gwen says.

"No I'd rather wait and see if he makes any moves towards me first besides he tends to flirt with the other girls so I don't really think he wants to be anything more than just friends." Alexis says.

"Well I think you should try and attract him at least give it a chance ok." Gwen says.

"Ok. And you too with Trent." Alexis says.

"Thanks Alexis." Gwen says.

"Your welcome." Alexis says.

"Ok well glad to have talked with you Alexis. Anyways I'm gonna go with Trent to the beach." Gwen says as she leaves with Trent.

"So uh Alexis the others told me your singing in the competition huh?" Cody asks.

"Yea but I'm really nervous." Alexis says.

"Dont be after what I heard I think you'll do great." Cody says.

"You sure?" Alexis asks.

"Positive besides I'll be cheering you on the entire time." Cody says.

"Thanks Cody." Alexis says.

"Don't worry you'll do great. So uh do you wanna hang out together till the talent show?" Cody asks.

"Sure." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Welcome to the very first camp wawanakwa talent show contest where six campers will showcase there man skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Alexis." Chris says as Alexis walks up onto the stage with a guitar looking petrified as the team cheers.

"Oh geez what did I get myself into? Oh well no turning back now." Alexis thinks to herself as she takes a deep breath before playing her guitar.

 ***Song being played is called Battlefield by Jordon Sparks***

 ** _Alexis singing_**

 _Dont try to explain your_

 _I know what's happening here_

 _One minute, it's love_

 _And, suddenly, it's like a battlefield_

 _One word turns into a war_

 _Why is it the smallest things that tear us down_

 _My world's nothing when you're gone_

 _I'm out here without a shield, can't go back, now_

 _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing, oh no_

 _These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

 _Why we gotta fall for it, now_

 _Never meant to start a war_

 _You know, I never wanna hurt you_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Why does love always feel like_

 _Cant swallow our pride_

 _Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mm_

 _If we cant surrender_

 _Then, were both gonna lose what we have, oh,no_

 _Both hands tied behind my back for nothing (nothing) oh no_

 _These times when we climb so fast to fall, again_

 _I don't wanna fall for it, now_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _You know, I never wanna hurt you_

 _Dont even know we're fighting for_

 _Why does this love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and your_

 _We could pretend that we are friends, tonight (oh)_

 _And, in the morning, we wake up, and we'd be alrigh_

 _Cause, baby, we dont have to fight_

 _And I don't want this love to feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _You know, I never wanna hurt you_

 _Dont even know we're fighting for_

 _Why does love always feel like a battiefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefields_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)_

 _I guess you better go and get your armor_

 _(get your armor) get your armor (get your armor)_

 _Why does love always feel like (oh, oh)_

 _Why doe love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield_

 _I never meant to start a war_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 _I never meant to start_

 _Don't even know what we're fighting for_

 ***Song over***

"Ok Alexis that was pretty good. You did good for your team." Chris says as Alexis earned a six out of nine on the chef o meter.

"You did great Alexis." Cody says as Alexis sits down next to him.

"Thanks though I'm still petrified with fear." Alexis says.

"Well I think you did great but it's over now you did womderful." Cody says receiving a smile from Alexis.

"First up for the Killer Bass. Make some noise for the big guy. Dj." Chris says as Dj comes out doing a ribbon dances as he then messes up before Chris walks onto the stage.

"Dainty and yet masculine lets see what grand master Chef thinks. Not much. So with two down and four acts to go it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck. Trent. Take it away my bro." Chris says as Dj earns a two out of nine for his team as Dj then walks off stage as Trent comes on with his guitar.

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent says as he starts playing his guitar and singing his song while looking at Gwen. Once Trent stops singing her earns a eight out of nine for his team as Chris comes out on stage.

"Nice work. Liking your style dude and so is grand master Chef. Alright quit hogging my light buddy. Three down and three to go and the Killer Bass are totally sucking so far. Let's hear it for Bridgette." Chris says as Bridgette comes out walking on her hands acting like she is gonna puke until eventually she does projectile vomiting hitting a few people before slipping and falling into Tyler's arms.

"Hey puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay shouts.

"Puke on your own what?" Heather asks.

"I didn't say boyfriend." Lindsay says quickly.

"Clean up in isle three, four, five, and six. In a meantime we'll take a short break to hose the joint down." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Welcome back. So when a strange turn of events sunk Bridgette lower than two thumbs up by grand master Chef. But it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song. So without further delay here she is for the leaders Heather." Chris says as Heather comes out and sits on a stool holding something behind her back.

"Originally I was going to dance for you but instead I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." Heather says revealing she was hiding Gwen's book.

"She wouldn't." Gwen says.

"Oh yes she would." Alexis says.

"So with words by Gwen. Performance by me. Enjoy. Ok so I'm trying to ignore him but he's just so cute. If they had to custom order a guy to be a distraction for me here it would of been that hottie. We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's a cliché but I love guys who play guitar. Thank you." Heather says as Gwen takes off running.

"Well then it's down to the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it. Let's find out." Chris says as the team then sends Harold out instead. Harold then starts beat boxing before receiving phrase from everyone and earning a nine out of nine from Chef.

"Sweet beat boxing dude. Check it out grand master Chef has declared his winner. Even though they held the lead the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass. And as for the Screaming Gophers pick your favorite loser and I'll see you at the bomb fire." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, drama, barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin you reminded us all that looks matter a lot and Heather your full of surprises but reading another chic's diary out loud to the whole world man that is whack. No kidding that is really messed up dude." Chris says.

"Oh please just give me my marshmallow already." Heather says.

"Justin I personally think this is very wrong but tonight hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to.. Heather. Time to catch the boat of losers bra." Chris says as Justin walks toward the dock.

"Later bra." Heather says as she eats her marshmallow.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Alexis wake up." Gwen says as she wakes Alexis up.

"What is it Gwen? And why are you holding Harold's red ant farm?" Alexis asks.

"Wanna help me get back at Heather?" Gwen asks receiving a smile and nod from Alexis as Gwen and Alexis pour Harold's red ants all over Heather while she is sleeping and slip back into their beds before Heather wakes up screaming and runs out of the cabin.

"Sweet dreams everyone." Gwen says as she and Alexis laugh.


	7. The sucky outdoors

"Campers todays challenge will test your out door survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you. Some of you may not come back alive.. Just joking. All ya have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your teams campsite in the forest you just have to find it. Oh and watch out for bears. Lost a couple of interns in preproduction. First team back for breakfast wins invincibility. Well off you go." Chris says as he hands the teams a map and compass.

"Did he say there are bears up in here?" Leshawna asks.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once. Let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle." Owen says as he starts walking.

"Oh this one time I saw a bear eating our garbage. He had old spaghetti noodles hanging from his big huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts it was so gross. I thought he ate the neighbors cat Simba but it turns out he was just lost for a week. Uh you didn't eat spaghetti did you? Good! Let's go!" Izzy shouts as the group then starts walking out in the woods.

"Ugh she is so the next one to leave." Heather says.

"Who?" Trent asks.

"Her." Heather says pointing to Gwen.

"She dumbed Harold's red ant farm all over me." Heather says.

"Yea but you did read her diary out loud to the whole world." Trent says.

"So?" Heather asks.

"So that was pretty harsh." Trent says.

"She is going down." Heather says.

"You'll be the one who goes down if you do something like what you did to Gwen again." Alexis says aggravated.

"Your gonna be gone too if you don't watch what you do and say around me." Heather says.

"If you think I'm afraid of you then you are sorely mistaken." Alexis says as Heather rolls her eyes and they keep walking.

*Timeskip*

"Uh there's no food here." Owen says once they reach the camp site.

"This is a survival task. Look at the instructions." Trent says looking at the map.

"I wonder if there are any bears around today? Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bears sounds and then they came?" Owen asks.

"That would be so funny." Izzy says as Owen starts acting like a bear.

"Would you shut up I'm trying to read here. It says we're supposed to find our own food. I still don't see it." Heather says.

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent says.

"I'll go I'm good at finding food." Owen says as he starts walking.

"Well at least this will be a good week for my diet." Heather says.

*Timeskip*

"I am so hungry." Heather says.

"I think my stomach ate my stomach." Izzy says.

"Ok that's it I'm going looking for food I'm not waiting on Owen to get back." Alexis says as she walks off.

"I'm coming too." Cody says as he catches up with Alexis causing her to smile shyly.

*Timeskip*

"Guys we're back." Alexis says as she and Cody bring some fish and berries to the group to cook over the fire as night fall hits.

"Ok fire's hot. Fish are grilling. Tent is tenting." Owen says as Alexis grills the fish over the fire.

"Nice going man. You two Alexis and Cody. Fish looks awesome and the berries were delicious." Trent says.

"Thanks man. I owe it all to grandpa." Owen says.

"So you and your grandpa really fought a bear once?" Trent asks.

"Heck yes it was the scariest day of my entire. We were out in the woods when we came upon the great beast. I tell ya he was ten feet high if he was a foot. Then he roared his terrible roar. We grabbed our shot gun we knew it was either him or us. Nothing personal just the law of the wild and then bam one shot was all it took to fail the great beast. We took his blood and marked ourselves to honor him. It was a good death." Owen says.

"Yea right. There's no way you took down a ten foot bear. Hey has anyone seen crazy girl?" Heather asks not seeing Izzy anywhere.

"I think she had to pee." Lindsay says.

"That was over an hour ago. Izzy! Izzy!" Trent yells.

"Izzy the gopher where are you!? Good. Thought we lost you there for a minute man. Great pyramid of guiza!" Owen says as a bear emerges out of the bushes where he thought Izzy was. Owen the starts yelling and freaking out.

"The trees run for the trees!" Heather says as everyone gets up in the trees.

"So what do we do now?" Trent asks.

"Don't look at me." Heather says.

"It was your idea to climb the trees." Gwen says.

"Well why don't you ask the bear hunting expert. Hey Owen. What now?" Heather asks.

"How should I know?" Owen asks.

"Dude you said you killed a bear." Leshawna says.

"I was being theatrical." Owen says.

"This is all your fault. If you hadn't been growling like that we never would of attracted him to our site!" Heather shouts.

"Excuse me for living!" Owen shouts.

"Hey ease up on the guy he did help bring us all that food." Trent says.

"Hey lay off our food!" Heather yells as the bear sniffs the grilling fish.

"It's probably already eaten Izzy!" Lindsay shouts.

"Then it shouldn't be hungry anymore... What? This is survival of the fittest she should of just peed in her pants like Cody." Heather says as the branch Lewshawna is on breaks as she then lands on the ground in front of the bear.

"Dear happy she's going to die." Owen shouts.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Alexis shouts.

"Wait Alexis what're you doing!?" Cody shouts as Alexis jumps down in front of Leshawna.

"Everyone please forgive me." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form growling and snapping at the bear as everyone gasps seeing Alexis.

"Stay away from my friends!" Alexis shouts as she starts growling viciously showing teeth and barking at the bear.

"Whoa hey don't hurt me. Leshawna are you ok?" A voice says coming from the bear making Alexis stop growling.

"Uh did that bear just ask me a question?" Leshawna asks.

"So you heard it too huh?" Alexis asks shifting to human form helping Leshawna up.

"Oh my goodness I did not see that coming or see Alexis coming." Owen says as the bear reveals to be Izzy in a costume.

"Ok I'm so confused right now." Lindsay says.

"What are you some kind of weirdo? And Alexis don't be offended but what are you exactly?" Gwen asks.

"I thought it would be funny." Izzy says laughing.

"Don't be mad please I'll explain once you guys get out of the tree." Alexis says as everyone gets down out of the tree.

"Ok start explaining wolf girl." Heather says.

"Ok look I'm a wolf shifter but before you start freaking out I'm good I'm not dangerous at least not to any of you. Besides if I was dangerous I wouldn't jump so fast to help Leshawna and if I was gonna hurt anyone I would of done it by now." Alexis says.

"Alex you do realize that were on tv and now everyone knows what you are right?" Gwen asks.

"Yes I know. Sadly it won't change the fact of what people see me as." Alexis says.

"Girl you are just fine by me I mean heck you saved my life or well you protected me anyway from Izzy who I thought was a bear." Leshawna says.

"Yea don't worry I don't think any of us are gonna change our out look on you now. You've never given us a reason to change our out look on you before." Trent says.

"Thanks guys." Alexis says kindly.

*Timeskip*

"Rocking the fish sticks nice. Wow that costume is really good I mean I thought mine was good but this one is really good." Izzy says as a bear comes over sniffing her.

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Nice try man." Trent says.

"Yea we know your not a bear dude." Owen says poking the bear in the nose making it roar.

"Uh I don't know Owen this one looks kind of real." Gwen says.

"Chris did say there were bears." Heather says as everyone backs away from the bear but Izzy and Owen as some people hide behind Alexis.

"Oh come on guys. They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is not a real bear and I'm going to prove it to you. This does look kind of real. Yea that's a real bear." Owen says pulling a patch of fur from the bears head making it roar at him. Everyone then runs and gets back up in the tree as it starts to rain. The next morning the group then get out of the tree not seeing the bear anymore.

"I think it's safe guys the bears gone." Trent says.

"And the map." Gwen says finding the remains of the map.

"Hey I don't know how raccoons sleep in trees because I'm so stiff." Izzy says.

"They must be really limber." Owen says as Heather goes over to him.

"You know what crazy girl I don't want to hear another word from you or the bear hunter here. If you two hadn't been acting like bear bait all night we could of actually slept in our tent!" Heather yells.

"Shut up!" Heather, Owen, and Izzy yell at a bird tweeting causing it to fall to the ground.

*Timeskip*

"Oh no they beat us here! This is all your fault!" Heather yells as they see the other team beat them back and she shoves Owen.

"Not so fast gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish! Also I saw that one of your team mates was hiding a little canine secret. So I wont have her leave since Alexis can change into a wolf. It should make this competition a little more interesting." Chris says as Katie and Sadie come running over.

"We made it." Katie says.

"We're safe. Oh my gosh guys we got totally lost and then got in this massive fight." Sadie says.

"And then there was this huge bear and he was like roar your in my crib so get out." Katie says.

"And we had to run and it was like so scary." Sadie says.

"Oh Sadie I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you." Katie says.

"And I'm so sorry I brought up the snack shack." Sadie says.

"And I'm sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats." Katie says.

"You did?" Sadie asks.

"Um.. Well not to your face." Katie says.

"Oh who cares were safe and your my best friend and I love you." Sadie says as she and Katie hug.

"Oh I love you too." Katie says.

"Are you two finished your little love fest? Good because thanks to you we just lost the challenge!" Courtney shouts.

"Alright Killer Bass one of your fishy butts is going home. Gophers your going on an all expense paid trip to.. the tux shop." Chris says as everyone but Alexis takes off running as Alexis goes over to the beach for a while.

*Timeskip*

"Hey are you ok? I've been looking for you." Cody says as he comes over in his swimming trunks.

"Yea I guess I mean the whole world knowd what I am now. A monster." Alexis says sadly.

"Hey don't be like that I think it's wonderful you can turn ing such a beautiful creature. And besides you did it because you thought Leshawna was in danger your not a monster your just a very special girl with a beautiful and unique gift." Cody says shyly.

"You really think so?" Alexis asks.

"I know so now come on let's go enjoy our win in the hot tub." Cody says as he goes back to the team with Alexis.


	8. Asking Alexis

The next day after lunch Alexis decides to take a walk until Cody comes up to her.

"Hey Alexis there's something I wanted to ask you." Cody says nervously.

"Ok. Go for it." Alexis says.

"Alexis Hathaway will you go out with me? Please don't hate me for asking that." Cody says quickly.

"Sure Cody I love hanging out with you. Why would I hate you for that?" Alexis asks not quite getting what Cody is asking.

"No Alexis I mean would you go out with me. Your the girl I was talking about that one night that I had a crush on. I was scared to tell you because I was worried and am still worried you won't want anything to do with me for me asking you to be my girlfriend so in which case I'd rather a slap to the face rather than a kick to the chestnuts right now. Listen I know I can be an idiot at times when it comes to women but I only flirted with alot of the girls here including Gwen to try and make you jealous. And the reason Gwen has been talking about me around you was to try and see if you were interested me. I wanted to make you notice me in the way I noticed you. I really like you and I wanna be able to call you mine so please don't hate me ." Cody says.

"To be honest Cody I've had a crush on you since the first day we met. I was scared to do the same especially after you seeing what I truly am. A female canine with teeth who can transform into a human at will." Alexis says.

"Are you kidding I think that's awesome you can do that. I also think you look not only beautiful as a human but as a wolf too. It's one of the things I love about you. Your kind, smart, fun loving, protective, and loyal. So what I'm asking is will you please be by girlfriend?" Cody asks as he takes Alexis's hand and looks into Alexis's eyes.

"I'd love to Cody." Alexis says as she kisses Cody on the lips.


	9. Nightmares

One night while Alexis is sleeping she starts fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and sits down outside on the ground under a tree and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Cody.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Cody asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something." Cody says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Cody asks. Alexis looks at Cody with tears in her eyes. Cody then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Cody says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Cody says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your bed you can sleep next to me that way you won't be by yourself. That is if you want to that is." Cody says. Alexis nods as the two go back to the cabin and climb into Cody's bed.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep.

"Goodnight." Cody says before falling asleep quickly.


	10. Phobia factor

"What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?" Courtney asks as Alexis and the rest of the Screaming Gophers walk over to Courtney and her team.

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck sha party. Thought you might want some." Trent says as Beth holds a plate of green jello with a candy worm inside.

"So what your just being nice?" Courtney asks.

"Ok. Owen stank up our cabin and we need some time to air out." Gwen says.

"Eww dude." Trent says as Owen farts and Courtney shrieks as Beth takes the jello over to her.

"No! I mean no thanks I'm good." Courtney says.

"What? Are you on a diet or something?" Duncan asks.

"No! I just don't like green jelly ok." Courtney asks as Beth takes the jello over to Dj.

"Snake!" Dj screams as he flips the plate out of Beth's hands and onto the ground.

"Chill dude its just a gummy worm." Cody says as he picks up the gummy worm.

"You ok Dj?" Alexis asks.

"Sorry for trippin. Snakes just freak me out." Dj says.

"I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps dude." Tyler says.

"Your afraid of chickens?" Gwen asks.

"Wow. Hehe. That's really lame man. So what about you miss wolfy? Are you afraid of anything?" Duncan asks.

"Considering you people have seen me jump first think later on certain situations before you saw me for what I truly am I'd say you already know the answer considering I'm not even afraid of a bear that's twice my size. But I will admit I don't like being seen as a stereotype as far as wolves. I hate it when people see me walking in wolf form and think oh my gosh there's a vicious blood thirsty wolf walking around she's gonna attack us. It's even worse when I just try to protect someone from something. I wouldn't really call it a fear but it reminds me of why my family is gone so I consider it a fear because it brings back old memories." Alexis says.

"So your basically saying you hate running around as your wolf side around humans even though being a wolf is apart of you?" Gwen asks.

"Pretty much. How about you Gwen?" Alexis asks.

"What's my worst fear? I guess is being buried alive." Gwen says.

"Walking through a mine field... in heels." Lindsay says.

"Flying man that's some crazy stuff." Owen says.

"Ha. I would never go up in a plane never." Izzy says.

"I'm scared of hail. Small but deadly dude." Geoff says.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette says.

"Bad hair cuts." Sadie says holding a piece of wood from the dock.

"Oh ok I change mine. That's so much scarier then a mine field." Lindsay says.

"Having to diffuse a mine bomb under pressure." Cody says.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney says.

"Boloney." Duncan coughs.

"Oh really well what exactly is your fear mr know it all?" Courtney asks.

"Ugh Celine Dion music store standees." Duncan says.

"Ex-squeeze me? I didn't quite get that." Cody laughs earning a slight laugh from Alexis.

"Dude? Did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent says as Duncan hides his face in his hands.

"Oooh I love Celine Dion. What's a standee?" Lindsay asks.

"You know that cardboard cut thing that stands in the music store." Trent says.

"Don't say it dude." Duncan says.

"Kind of like a life size but flat Celine." Trent says.

"So if we had a cardboard standee right now?" Courtney asks.

"Shut up! What about you guys?" Duncan asks.

"Ok well I hate mimes. Like a lot. Alright Courtney your afraid of something. Spit it out." Trent says.

"Nope. Nothing." Courtney says.

"Heh that's not what she said last night." Duncan says talking to Geoff and Dj.

"Duncan did you ever consider that I was just humoring you and your stupid story." Courtney says.

"Sure sure princess. Whatever floats your boat." Duncan says.

"Shut up!" Courtney snaps.

*Timeskip*

"Campers your next challenge is a little game I like to call phobia factor. Prepare to face your worst fears." Chris says.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asks as she holds a hairy sausage on her fork.

"We're in trouble?" Gwen says.

"More like we're screwed." Alexis says.

"Now for our first victims.. Heather. Meet us all in the theater it's sumo time. Gwen you me the beach a few tons of sand." Chris says.

"Wait how did Chris know those were your worst fears?" Lindsay asks.

"Because we told them." Gwen says as she lays her head on the table while Trent pats her back.

"At the camp fire last night." Trent says.

"Wait. They were listening to us?" Lindsay says.

"It's a reality show Einstein there always listening to us." Gwen says.

"That's like eaves dropping." Lindsay says.

"Chef Hatchet didn't you have a special order for Tyler here today?" Chris says as Chef hands Tyler a chicken appearing to be fried. Once Tyler bites it's head off a chicken pops its head out and Tyler screams.

*Timeskip*

Later Chris then brings the teams to a pool filled with bugs for Beth's fear. Beth then shrugs her shoulders and jumps in with the bugs before popping her head up.

"And Beth sets the bar up there." Chris says as everyone cheers for her as they then all get going doing peoples fears until they get down to Alexis.

"Ok Alexis your turn. Since your fear is walking around in wolf form around humans you have to walk around as a wolf for the rest of the challenge not talking nothing be a completely normal wolf without doing anything human like or shifting to human form until the challenge is over." Chris says earning a nervous look from Alexis but does as Chris told her. After Alexis the group do Heather's fear earning them a point from her facing her fear. They continue down the row of team members until hitting Cody.

"Cody your up." Chris says getting Cody's worst fear ready.

"Alright Cody. This garbage bomb's going off in exactly ten minutes. Everything you need to know to diffuse it is on these scamatic blue prints." Chris says.

"What!? No way I cant do this!" Cody says as Alexis starts barking and whining and wagging her tail at Cody trying her best to reassure him without acting human in anyway.

"Then uh I suggest you find a safe place to hide bra. Later dude." Chris says as he tosses Cody the blueprints.

"Wait your not gonna watch?" Cody asks as everyone but Alexis, Chris, Leshawna, and Bridgette.

"No way! That's a live bomb dude. And uh Alexis I thought I told you to act like a wolf?" Chris asks as Alexis seizes her barking and growls at Chris.

"She is acting like a wolf. Wolves do bark and they do growl she isn't doing anything more apart from whining. She's just cheering Cody on the only way she can at the moment." Leshawna says.

"Yea you told her to act like a wolf she's acting like one." Bridgette says.

"Fine. I'm outta here until the timer on that bomb is done." Chris says as he, Leshawna, and Bridgette leave as Alexis stays with Cody.

"Alexis you don't have to stay with me it's ok." Cody says receiving a gentle lick from Alexis on his hand.

"Well I guess I can always count on you to be with me." Cody laughs as Alexis barks and wags her tail as she waits for Cody to try and diffuse the bomb but he has no luck.

"Alexis run! Get away it's about to go off!" Cody yells as Alexis ducks behind some trees as the garbage bomb goes off.

"I'm ok Alex see I'm fine." Cody says as Alexis comes over seeing he is covered in trash but then gets a whiff of the smell before slightly growling and trying to cover her nose with her paws as she backs away from Cody a little ways.

"Yea I know I probably stink now." Cody says slightly laughing at Alexis's reaction.

"No joke you reek." Alexis thinks to herself as she whines not enjoying the smell.

*Timeskip*

"Ok Alexis I'm clean also Chris said you can change back to human form now." Cody says as he comes over to Alexis who is laying under a tree.

"Oh thank goodness I hated being my wolf self all day." Alexis says as she shifts to human form.

"You know after seeing you change back to human form it's made me remember how hot and beautiful you are." Cody says as he holds Alexis's hands looking at her violet purple eyes.

"Thanks Cody." Alexis as she blushes.

"No problem babe but your beautiful no matter what form your in." Cody says earning a kiss from Alexis on the lips.

*Timeskip*

"Alright gang were in the ninth inning. Tyler for your challenge you need to get into this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris says opening a box to reveal a hen and two chicks.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridgette shouts.

"Yea unless your what scared?" Duncan asks.

"I'm not sure were getting anywhere with this one." Chris says as Tyler rocks back and forth in a fetal position.

"Tyler this is the last challenge. Quit being such a girl. You have to do this or we'll lose." Courtney says.

"Actually if you do the math you cant possibly win. The scores 8 to 3." Cody says.

"Not necessarily we've got one more challenge set up." Chris says.

"Who? It cant be me but I didn't-" Courtney then gets cut off by Chris.

"You didn't have to. We're always watching you and your reactions." Chris says.

"I knew it. Didn't I tell you guys they were eaves dropping?" Lindsay asks as Courtney walks over to her.

"Oh who cares. It's not going to make a difference." Courtney says.

"Let's make this interesting then. I'll give you triple points if you can complete it." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Your afraid of jelly?" Duncan laughs while Chef gets the challenge set up.

"Shut up! Only the green kind. It's like sugary giggly snot." Courtney says.

"You can face your fear and dive straight into this pool of jelly or let your team lose yet another challenge." Chris says as Courtney lowers her head and walks over to the ladder.

"This is insane. I could seriously die doing this." Courtney says as she climbs the ladder up to the diving board.

"Oh that is just cruel. It's probably warm by now. Warm green jelly. Snotty bouncy." Gwen says as she grosses herself out along with Alexis and Heather.

"Your not going to make me quit!" Courtney yells.

"That's it keep climbing!" Duncan yells.

"She's just trying to psych you out!" Bridgette yells as Courtney reaches the diving board.

"Like you said Courtney! It's ok if you cant do it!" Duncan yells as Courtney looks down from the diving board.

"It is but we'll lose." Bridgette says.

"I cant do it. I'm coming down." Courtney says as she comes down while Alexis and her team cheer.

"Then there you have it. The Gophers win invincibility this week. Again." Chris says.


	11. Up the Creek

"Bass. Gophers. Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip. You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake to bony island. When you get there you must portash your canoes to the other side of the island which is about a two hour hike through treacherous dense jungle." Chris says gesturing to some canoes.

"Protaport what?" Geoff asks not understanding.

"Portash. Dude walk with your canoe." Chris says.

"Oh." Geoff says understanding.

"When you arrive at the other side of the island you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility. Move! Campers move! Oh wait one more thing I should mention. Legend has it if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever." Chris says.

"Yeah a cursed island! Whoo!" Owen says.

"That little glass of yours is always half full huh Owen." Alexis says.

"What glass?" Owen asks.

"Uh never mind." Alexis says.

"Now get your canoes and let's have some fun." Chris says.

"Yes!" Owen shouts as everyone walks toward the beach.

"Hey Alexis could I get you to be my partner? I wanna talk to you if that's ok." Trent says as everyone gets in their canoes with their partners.

"Sure Trent I don't mind." Alexis says lying as she would rather be with Cody but seen he and Gwen partnered up.

"Here Alexis why don't you get in I'll push the canoe." Trent says as Alexis nods and gets into the boat as Trent pushes it into the water and hops in while giving Alexis a paddle as they wait for Chris to give the signal to go.

"On your marks get set paddle!" Chris says shooting off a starting gun as the groups get paddling.

*Timeskip*

"So how are you and Cody doing?" Trent asks noticing Alexis is being silent.

"Oh uh good I guess." Alexis says.

"You'd rather be with Cody wouldn't you?" Trent asks.

"Yea I would. But its ok. He's with Gwen I trust him to not pull anything at least I hope I can trust him." Alexis says.

"I think you can he talks about you a lot I can tell he's really into you. Anyways that's kind of what I wanted to talk about. You see I have this thing for Gwen I was wondering if maybe you could help me talk to her." Trent says.

"Well I think you should talk to her. I think you'd be surprised if you talk to her but sure I'll try to send her your way. I'll see if I can get her to switch places with me on the way back." Alexis says.

"Thanks Cody is right you really are the coolest." Trent says.

"Your welcome. Looks like we're here." Alexis says as they all arrive at the island.

"Ok did you see that skull? How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something." Izzy says jumping out of the canoe as everyone gets out of their canoes and picks them up.

"Let's just get this over with." Gwen says as they all get running.

*Timeskip*

"I think I saw something." Cody says startled as a tree falls and they hear some rustling in the bushes.

"I smell it whatever it is but it doesn't smell like any animal I know of." Alexis says smelling the air as some large beavers with tusks and buck teeth come out of the bushes.

"Monster bears!" Cody shouts as they all then scream and run.

"Dead end." Owen says as they all run into a dead end.

"Hey they're leaving." Trent says as the beaver monsters leave.

"Did anybody pack a change of underwear? No seriously." Owen says as he then farts and some monster geese come out of some nests as everyone then starts screaming and running again.

"Someone do something!" Alexis shouts as they run.

"Oh wait look." Cody says holding a loaf of bread.

"Where did that come from?" Gwen asks.

"I was gonna make Alexis and I romantic picnic." Cody says.

"Aww." Alexis says.

"With bread from your pants!?" Gwen asks grossed out.

"Just throw it already." Trent says as Cody throws the bread getting the geese to go after it while the groups keep running to safety.

*Timeskip*

"Which way we gonna go?" DJ asks.

"I can see the other team." Trent says as they all run.

"They're taking the path on the right." Gwen says.

"Then let's go left." Trent says.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa guys don't wanna panic here but I'm shrinking." Trent says as he steps into quick sand.

"Trent's stuck. I'm coming Trent." Lindsay says as she gets into the quick sand and starts sinking with Trent.

"Oh no! Quick Beth get that branch." Alexis says as Beth gets a branch and the two have Trent and Lindsay grab hold as they then pull them out.

"Whoa thanks. Where'd you learn that?" Trent asks.

"My mom actually. She taught me a lot about survival." Alexis says.

"Come on we've still got a challenge to win." Gwen says.

*Timeskip*

As the group wait on the beach trying to build a fire they see the Screaming Bass arrive.

"How did they do that so quickly?" Heather asks as they then see Duncan with a lighter.

"Here let me Heather." Alexis says as she forms a fireball in her hand and lights the campfire. Alexis then walks off to sit by the water before seeing Cody talking with Trent before coming over to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis wanna partner up with on the way back I kind of missed seeing my girlfriend." Cody says.

"Yea sure." Alexis says.

"What's wrong your usually more talkative and besides I feel like your mad at me." Cody says sitting beside Alexis.

"It's nothing Cody. We should finish the challenge." Alexis says as she gets up and goes to help Leshawana.

"This ought to do the trick. It's a hand made fire starter I made from tree sap and sage. Stand back guys this is gonna be big." Izzy says before throwing the fire starter into the fire as everyone backed away slowly before it made the fire go all the way up to Chris's helicopter.

"We have our fire building winner point for the gophers!" Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Come on Cody let's go to the canoe and leave Trent and Gwen alone." Alexis says as she has Cody follow her getting Trent alone with Gwen like she had promised to do.

"Alexis is there something your not telling me?" Cody asks as he and Alexis start paddling.

"No Cody there isn't." Alexis says bluntly causing Cody to sigh knowing Alexis isn't telling him something.

*Timeskip*

"As Alexis and the others are paddling they then seen DJ pushing everyone and all the Killer Bass canoes past them at a fast speed before crashing onto the island with Chris waiting on the beach.

"The bass are the winners." Chris says.

"Are you serious right now?" Alexis asks as they lost the challenge.

*Timeskip*

"And now the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name come and get a marshmallow. Beth, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Alexis, Owen, Heather, Leshawna. One last marshmallow. The person who does not get this marshmallow will walk off the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers. Who's it gonna be?" Chris asks as a helicopter appears.

"Izzy we know your down there! You are under arrest!" A voice calls.

"You mean all that trash you were talking was true?" Leshawna asks.

"No just the rcp part. See ya. You'll never get me aliiive!" Izzy screams as she takes off running

"Well that wraps that up. Night everyone." Chris says as everyone watches Izzy run with their mouths open.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Trent told me what you said." Cody says as he finds Alexis on a rock by the beach.

"And what did he say exactly?" Alexis asks trying to act dumb.

"He told me how you've been feeling like I don't care lately." Cody says.

*Flashback*

"Lately Trent i just don't feel like Cody wants me anymore. I still catch him flirting occasionally sometimes with girls and honestly it hurts. I feel like I'm not good enough for him anymore." Alexis says sadly as she paddles.

"That sucks he is making you feel that way. Honestly besides Gwen your one of the prettiest girls here and your one of the most nicest. Cody is an idiot if he treats you badly." Trent says.

"I just wish he could see how its making me feel." Alexis says.

"I could talk to him for you if you like?" Trent offers.

"No no just leave it be. If he hurts me than he hurts me. I don't want anything bad to happen. Its not like its the first time I've been treated this way. Just please don't say anything. Promise me." Alexis says.

"Ok Alexis I promise but if I see you like this again I'm gonna personally deal with him if he hurts you again." Trent says.

*Flashback over*

"Alexis if you were feeling that way why didn't you tell me?" Cody asks sitting down beside Alexis on the rock.

"I didn't think I would have to tell my own boyfriend that I don't appreciate him flirting with other girls when he is with me." Alexis says.

"Alexis I wasn't flirting with them to hurt you I've been practice flirting with them." Cody says.

"Say what now?" Alexis asks.

"I've been having the girls help me learn to flirt and stuff so I could try to do something special for you." Cody says.

"So why didn't you tell me this?" Alexis asks.

"Because I wanted to surprise you and part of the reason I'm telling you now is because Trent kind of threatened to hurt me if I hurt you again so yea." Cody says.

*Timeskip*

"Trent what's going on with Alexis is she okay?" Cody asks walking up to Trent as he heads to the beach dock.

"You should know. You hurt her dude." Trent says.

"What!? How did I do that?" Cody asks.

"You have been flirting with other girls dude. Girls don't like that and Alexis didn't take to it well. She is hurting because of you." Trent says.

"I didn't know. The girls I flirted with were just trying to help me learn to flirt and stuff so I could do something special for Alexis. I didn't know I hurt her. I'll go apologize and explain." Cody says.

"Ok dude but if you hurt her again I'll personally rearrange your face. She is like a little sister to me hurt her and you answer to me." Trent says.

"Got it." Cody says while laughing slightly nervously.

*Flashback over*

"Alexis I'm so sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to. But this is what I was trying to do. Here this is for you." Cody says giving Alexis a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"Open it up." Cody says shyly. As Alexis opens the paper she sees writing and a silver heart shaped locket taped to the paper.

"Oh Cody that's so sweet." Alexis says as she carefully untapes the necklace from the paper.

"Read the note and open the locket." Cody says. Alexis then looks at the paper and she starts reading it in her mind.

*Letter*

 _Dear Alexis,_

 _Alexis your my everything. I know I may not be the most good looking guy here and I know I mess up a lot but you mean so much to me. Your the girl of my dreams. When I look into your eyes I see nothing but beautiful shining stars and your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. Ever since we got to the island I knew something was special about you. It was like we were meant to meet. I was just too shy to say something. I often wonder how I got so lucky to have a girl like you. I love you so much. I will always be there for you when you need me just as I know you'll be there for me. When I first saw you I thought wow she is so beautiful but she would never take interest in a guy like me. I was shocked when you said yes and now I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I would be lost without you. I would do to be near you and would do anything just to see you happy and smiling. I love you my beautiful girlfriend. Take this locket as a reminder how much you mean to me so even if apart we always have a piece of each other with us._

 _love your boyfriend,_  
 _Cody_

*Letter over*

"Oh Cody that's beautiful." Alexis says as she hugs Cody before he puts the locket around Alexis's neck.

"Gwen helped me write the note while Lindsay helped me with the locket. I wanted to do something special for you and I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. This way you always have a reminded how much I love you." Cody says as he and Alexis kiss.


	12. Paintball Deer Hunter

"Ow!" Alexis shouts as she hits her head on the bed above her waking up in a hurry hearing a noise.

"Ok! That dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!" Leshawna shouts as they realize its a helicopter after she hits her head on a bed above her.

"Whatever he just loves ruining our mornings. Beth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me. Now. And remember-"Heather gets cut off by Beth as she leans up in her bed.

"Not too hot this time I know." Beth says.

"What a cruel she devil." Alexis thinks to herself glaring at Heather before getting dressed.

*Timeskip*

"Yea ok I don't care I'm not waiting in this line." Alexis says as she walks over to see a line for the bathroom.

"Why don't you spend it with me before the challenge?" Cody ask as he walks over to Alexis.

"I'd love that." Alexis says as Cody then tries to kiss her before having to stop due to hearing Chris on the loud speaker.

"I hope your ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit." Chris says on the loud speaker.

"Why does he always have to do that when your in the middle of something." Cody says annoyed at Chris.

"We can finish this later. Come on my grumpy little geek. Let's go. We can at least walk together their before the challenge starts." Alexis says as she takes Cody's hand and pulls him with her toward the campfire pit.

*Timeskip*

"Are you ready for today's extreme impact challenge!?" Chris asks after everyone has gathered at the campfire pit.

"We are ready!" Owen screams as Leshawna and Alexis shake their heads at him.

"Incoming." Chris says as he throws a can of beans at Gwen nearly hitting her in the face if Trent hadn't caught the can.

"That was a bit close." Alexis says to herself not wanting to see Gwen get hit.

"This is breakfast." Chris says as he throws a can of beans to Cody, Lindsay, and Heather.

"No breakfast is crapes, crescents, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs." Heather says earning an eye roll from Alexis.

"Beans beans their good for your heart the more you eat the more you-" Owen then gets cut off by Alexis covering his mouth with her hand.

"Owen do not finish that." Alexis says.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris says as he holds up a paint gun.

"Now that's more like it." Duncan says with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that a paint ball gun?" Harold asks as he goes over to Chris.

"Why yes Harold. It is." Chris says as he hits Harold with a paint ball.

"So we won't be killing anything?" Bridgette asks.

"Negatory. This is the first ever paint ball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods. So finish breaky." Chris says as Owen lets out a huge burp having eaten quite a few cans of beans grossing Alexis out in the process.

"Got anymore?" Owen asks.

*Timeskip*

"And now for the team break downs. The killer bass hunters are Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette. Locked and loaded with bass blue paint. And using orange paint are the gopher hunters Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay." Chris says tossing the hunters their paint guns.

"Wahoo! This is awesome man!" Owen shouts.

"You also get these stylin glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses, and little white tails." Chris says as he is wearing a cap, glasses, and a deer tail.

"Yea right! I'm not wearing that!" Heather shouts as Alexis rolls her eyes and puts on the deer stuff with Cody and some of the others.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Duncan says as Chris puts on him deer antlers.

"Take these off and your team is toast." Chris says as he finishes putting the deer stuff on Duncan as Owen looks at Duncan with a wicked smile and look in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Duncan asks.

"Oh nothing... Bambi." Owen says as he pulls on the tail before letting go.

"You'd better be a good shot tubby." Duncan says.

*Timeskip*

"I don't know about you four but I'm gonna go somewhere I can hide. Welcome to join if you like." Alexis says as she begins to walk off.

"I think I'm gonna go with my girlfriend." Cody says as he quickly runs to catch up to Alexis earning a smile from her.

*Timeskip*

"So you maybe wanna have a redo at earlier?" Cody asks with a slight smirk looking at Alexis as they're walking through the woods.

"I'm game if you are." Alexis says smirking back.

"I'll take that challenge." Cody says as he then gently pushes Alexis up against a tree trapping her between his arms as he begins kissing her on the lips. Alexis then moans into the kiss as she feels Cody licking her lips for entrance gladly letting his tongue slip in as she lets him explore her mouth while his hands start roaming Alexis's body before the two break apart for air.

"Wait I smell something." Alexis says smelling something as she gently pushes Cody away from her.

"Yikes duck!" Cody shouts as he and Alexis duck missing getting hit from Leshawna as she comes out of the bushes.

"Get back here you two!" Leshawna shouts as she keeps shooting at Alexis and Cody.

"Nice try Leshawna but you can't sneak up on a wolf!" Alexis says as she and Cody take off running from Leshawna quickly losing her.

*Timeskip*

"Look." Alexis says as she and Cody are hiding in a bush and see Beth walking with some chips.

"Come on." Cody says as they try to get Beth's attention.

"Whoever you are go ahead shoot me. You can't make today any suckier." Beth says as Alexis and Cody come out and start walking with her.

"Your a hunter we're deer. Slight food chain issue with us shooting you. How goes it?" Cody asks.

"I'm so done with this game." Beth says in a irritated tone.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asks.

"What happened? Have you bagged any deer yet?" Cody asks.

"No. But I did risk my life to steal a bag of chips." Beth says holding a bag of chips as she, Alexis, and Cody walk over to Heather who is sitting on a stump.

"What took you so long?" Heather asks receiving a glare from Alexis at her impatience with Beth.

"Here. I hope you know what I had to go through to get those." Beth says as Heather snatches the chips away from Beth and begins looking into the bag and giving a shocked expression.

"There's like.. eleven chips left! And they're barbecue! Go exchange them for dill pickle." Heather says dropping the bag of chips on the ground.

"No." Beth says as Cody and Alexis look at her shocked.

"What did you just say!?" Heather shouts.

"We're just gonna.. Yea. Come on Alexis let's stay outta this." Cody says as he grabs the bag of chips from the ground and grabs Alexis by her arm before running away from Beth and Heather dragging Alexis with him.

*Timeskip*

"Mhmm. Barbecue. The king of chip flavors. ant some?" Cody asks as he is walking with Alexis eating chips.

"No thanks I prefer salt and vinegar. Cody I'm gonna run and see if I can find the others. See how they are doing. Will you be ok without me?" Alexis asks.

"Yea. I'll be ok promise. You sure you don't want any chips?" Cody asks.

"No thanks sweetness. Love you and good luck." Alexis says kissing Cody on his cheek making him blush.

"I love you too." Cody says as Alexis runs off.

*Timeskip*

"Where could they have gotten to?" Alexis asks as she is walking around before seeing something in the corner of her eyes and ducking down nearly being hit by a paintball and then sees it's Leshawna.

"Get back here girl!" Leshawna shouts as Alexis takes off running.

"Nice try but you gotta catch me first!" Alexis shouts before taking a wrong turn and accidentally running into a wrong end.

"Gotcha... huh?" Leshawna asks as she then tries to shoot at Alexis but nothing comes out before looking down and sees all her paint balls on the ground. Alexis then sees this and smirks as she starts to walk over to Leshawna.

"Hey now. Let's talk about this. You know I'd never turn on you or you turn on me." Leshawna says as she backs away before Alexis turns into her wolf form grabbing Leshawna and stringing her up on a high tree back with her paint balls and gun at the bottom of the tree.

"No hard feelings Leshawna it's just business. You should be able to get down but not before I'm gone." Alexis says as she turns back into a human.

"It's alright girl I'd do the same if I was you." Leshawna says as Alexis takes off running.

*Timeskip*

"Attention human wildlife and hunters please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the scores." Chris announces on the loud speaker.

"Looks like it's time to head back." Alexis says as she starts heading back.

*Timeskip*

"Cody what happened!?" Alexis asks in alarm as she sees Cody in a wheel chair in a full body cast and runs over to him.

"He got mauled by a bear." Gwen says as they line up.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Stealing from chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears, do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group! I see a disgraceful mess! I see a massive waste of paint product! And I have to say.. that was awesome! When you guys open fire on your own team. Wicked tv guys." Chris says as he gestures to Heather, Beth, and Leshawna who are covered in paint.

"Hey where are Duncan and Courtney?" Harold asks as Sadie gestures to Duncan and Courtney coming over as their antlers are locked together.

"Oh this is too much." Gwen says as Alexis nods her head in agreement.

"Ooh Duncan you sly dog you." Owen says.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan says as Courtney then kicks him in his kiwis.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Alexis says.

"Can't even bend over." Duncan says in pain.

"Easy Courtney. Our medical tents are really only equipped for one at a time and Cody's already pretty messed up." Chris says as Bridgette and Geoff help get Courtney and Duncan's antlers separated.

"Well since three of the gophers members are dripping in paint.. make that four members and some of them aren't even deer. I think we have our winner. To a hunting camp shindig. Gophers I'll see you at the campfire ceremony... again." Chris says as the killer bass cheer.

*Timeskip*

"I mean seriously twice in a row! What is wrong with you people!? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off. I just wish I could vote off two campers at once." Heather says causing Alexis to snap annoyed at her.

"That's it! You need to be taken down a notch!" Alexis says as she starts to walk over to Heather to fight her but gets held back by Trent, Gwen, and Leshawna.

"Easy girl it's not worth it." Leshawna says as Alexis rolls her eyes before backing off reluctantly as they sit back down.

"There are only eight marshmallows on this on this plate. When I call your name. Come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-" Chris then gets cut off by Gwen while holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and boat of losers and leave. Can't we just get this over with!?" Gwen asks.

"Fine. Whatever. Spoil the moment. Trent, Lindsay, Alexis, Owen, Gwen, Leshawna, Beth. Campers this is the final marshmallow tonight. Heather." Chris says as she passes out the marshmallows to all but Heather and Cody.

"You are all lucky okay! Very lucky." Heather says as she snatches her marshmallow from Chris.

"Cody the dock of shame awaits bro. I guess we can help you get there." Chris says seeing Cody is in a full body cast and can't push his wheel chair.

"I'll do it." Beth says volunteering before Alexis could to push Cody's wheel chair to the dock of shame.

"And I'm going with them." Alexis says as everyone but Alexis and Beth say their goodbyes to Cody. Alexis then shifts to wolf form once Beth leaves them alone and takes off her scarf before turning back to human form picking up the scarf.

"Here Cody. This way you'll have something of mine with you until we can be together again. I wish we could of stayed on the island together. I'll see you soon I promise." Alexis says as she ties to scarf around Cody's neck and wheels him onto the boat sadly waving as she watches it leave.


	13. If you can't take the heat

"Today's challenge will test your minds, your team work, and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me for tasting. The winners get a reward and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to come of with a theme for the meal and over see the cooking. To cook you need ingredients. Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." Chris says as a truck pulls up.

"Head chef called it! Try not to screw up this time ok." Heather says as Beth nods while the teams check out the food.

"Just ignore her girl." Leshawna says annoyedly.

"Yea you didn't do anything wrong." Alexis says as the killer bass walk away with what food they are using.

"Leshawna mangoes, Beth pineapples, Lindsay macadamias, Trent molasses, Alexis and Gwen tomatoes." Heather says as they come out of the truck with the food.

*Timeskip*

"Gwen, Lindsay, Alexis your on the citrus macadamia upside down cake flambe." Heather says as Alexis, Lindsay, and Gwen put the food on the table.

"Know how to make an upside down flamer thingy?" Lindsay asks as Owen then spills some oranges and falls on them.

"Are you Owen?" Alexis asks as she helps Owen up.

"Go back to the truck and get more oranges." Heather says angrily as Alexis gives her an angry look.

"I'm on it!" Owen says as he leaves.

"Trent you and Owen are on ribs. Leshawna and Beth you are on mango dip." Heather says.

"Girl let me handle the appetizers. I know how to make a pineapple sunny that would melt to socks off the devil." Leshawna says proudly.

"Oh really that's so great but since I'm head chef we're gonna stick to my plan and my plan is pineapples with sticks through then got it!?" Heather shouts.

*Timeskip*

"It's ok everyone I'm back. Trent heads up!" Owen shouts as he tosses Trent the crate of oranges knocking him unconscious.

"These slices are totally uneven. Switch places with Leshawna." Heather says as Beth starts to switch places but Leshawna stops her.

"What are you talking about? They look fine to me." Leshawna says.

"Um I didn't get to be head chef because of poor presentation!" Heather says as Leshawna gets in her face.

"No! You got to be head chef because you called it! And who you think you pulling with this crispy white apron power trip you on!?" Leshawna shouts.

"Are you gonna be a team player or not!?" Heather asks.

"Ooh I'm a team player all right but I'm also allergic to pineapples!" Leshawna shouts angrily.

"Just get slicing. Now! Thanks guys." Heather says before walking off as Leshawna reluctantly starts slicing pineapples and soon starts to get a allergic reaction on her arms.

*Timeskip*

"What's wrong?" Heather asks as she comes over to Lindsay looking at the flambe on the table.

"Um we used all the flambe start but it won't start flambe." Lindsay says.

"Nothing happened when you lit it?" Heather asks.

"Oh." Lindsay says.

"Pay attention girls. This is how you flambe. Step one poor the flambe liquid which you did manage. Step two of two light it." Heather says as she lights it before it lights up on her and destroys her eyebrows and the flambe.

"My eyebrows! Owen!" Heather shouts.

"Is it finally lunch time?" Owen asks as he runs over.

"No! Go get my makeup bag from the cabin." Heather says.

"But the bees." Owen says nervously.

"Now!" Heather shouts as Owen leaves.

"Excuse me. I need a bathroom break." Leshawna says as she crosses her arms.

"Well evidently I need new eyebrows but we don't always get what we want to do we! It's like I'm on a team of morons!" Heather shouts as she receives angry looks from Leshawna and Alexis.

*Timeskip*

"Don't just stand there give it." Heather says as Owen collapses swollen from bee stings as the bag goes flying only for Leshawna to push Heather out of the way and catch it.

"Beth!" Leshawna shouts as she throws the bag to Beth who then throws the bag to Alexis before she throws it Lindsay.

"In the fridge!" Leshawna says as she opens the fridge door and Lindsay tosses the bag in as heather follows only for Alexis and Leshawna to close the door locking her in.

"Do you think Heather's really mad at us?" Lindsay asks.

"She'll get over it. Girl needs to learn how to chill." Leshawna says and Alexis nods.

*Timeskip*

"We might just win this thing yet y'all. Owen guard the food. alright lets do this." Leshawna says as the group walks off leaving Owen with the food.

*Timeskip*

"Hey where's Owen with the food?" Alexis asks as it is their turn before Leshawna goes into the kitchen.

"Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate of ribs!?" Leshawna screams as Owen quickly comes out with a plate and sets the bones from the ribs in front of Chris.

"Yea this looks like it's uh been eaten." Chris says.

"not all of it. i think there's a tiny chunk left on that bone... over there." owen says as chris takes the small piece of meat and takes a bite off it.

"You know what I've had worse. Two points." Chris says.

"Yea!" Owen shouts happily.

"Ooh close Owen but the bass still lead fifteen to eleven. Time for dessert." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"The bass have twenty one so the gophers need all ten points just to tie it up. I have to say this dessert looks like a winner." Chris says as he touches the flambe with his fork only for majority of it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Ooh that's not good." Leshawna says as Chris tries a bite of what's left and immediately starts choking.

"Hold on there!... Yes got it!" Owen shouts as he gets Chris to cough up the food choking him.

"What the heck is this!?" Chris asks as he looks at what he coughed up.

"It's Heather's recipe. Oh my gosh she's still in the fridge!" Lindsay says as she goes running into the kitchen.

"What? Girl was making everyone trip." Leshawna says as Chris stares at them.

"So we knocked her down a peg. Nothing wrong with that." Alexis says.

"Oh I hear that." Chris says Owen gasps upon seeing Heather.

"Oh the horror!" Owen shouts as Heather is now blue and has lines all over her eyebrows.

"You guys are so dead. Is it over?" Heather asks angrily.

"It is. The bass win twenty one to twelve and it's not cause I just almost died. The ribs sucked too." Chris says.

"Great. That's just great! Why do we keep losing people!? And what is this!? I didn't approve this." Heather asks as she sees a little tiki on the table.

"I brought it back as a souvenir you know from the other island." Beth says as she goes over and picks up the little tiki.

"You did what!?" Heather asks.

"You mean Boney island? The deadliest island in mas-coca!? The one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed?" Chris asks.

"Yea.. I didn't know. I'll put it back." Beth says as she walks off.

"Ok the killer bass now lead with seven members to gopher's soon to be seven. And as promised the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A five star dinner under the stars." Chris says as the killer bass cheer.

*Timeskip*

"I don't know about the rest of you but Heather has got to go." Alexis says angrily as Leshawna nods in agreement.

"Yea but Beth cursed us with that wooden tiki doll thingy." Owen says.

"True. Dear curse please hit Heather next and if possible hit her upside the head." Leshawna says angrily.

*Timeskip*

"I've got eight gophers sitting in front of me tonight but only seven bits of fluffy safety in my hands so good luck. When I call you please come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna, Alexis, Owen, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay. Heather, Beth it's down to you. Whoever doesn't get this last marshmallow must immediately walk to dock of shame and leave on the boat of losers forever. The final marshmallow goes to... Heather." Chris says as everyone then looks at heather.

"You heard him. Boat of losers that away. That really was stupid of you to take that doll from the island." Heather says proudly as Beth walks off.

"Cya girl." Leshawna says as she waves to Beth.

"Bye Beth." Alexis says.

"That's it for tonight. And you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes." Chris says.

"Cool! Will chef give us some sage?" Leshawna asks.

"Nope. So good luck with that." Chris says as he walks off.

*Timeskip*

"Good morning Harold." Courtney and Leshawna say in union as the girls are laughing seeing Harold getting out of his bed next to the lake naked while the girls are in the water. Harold then quickly covers himself with a pillow.

"So learned your lesson yet?" Duncan asks as he, Geoff, and DJ are patteling in a boat.

"Yes ok! Yes!" Harold shouts in embarrassment.

"Oh we're gonna need more than that." Geoff says.

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!" Harold shouts.

"What the heck I believe him. Pleasure doing business with you!" Geoff says as he tosses the bag of clothes to Harold who then runs into the cabin as the guys laugh at him.


	14. That's of the Chain

**A/N: Ok everyone this is an episode I had done in advance I did this similar with my watership down book to get ahead on chapters to publish more than one at a time but I'm getting bored and done with this book so I'm publishing the chapters I have done ok just imagine Alexis however you want to in the episode I didnt do**

"Yikes what was that?" Alexis asks as she is playing Frisbee with the others before hearing a loud cry realizing it must be Geoff in the confessional.

"Ooh. Sounds like Geoff's having a hard time accepting Bridgette's been kicked off huh?" Leshawna says.

"Yea. He's so weak. Um we better go check on him." Duncan says as he, DJ, and Owen walk off.

"Wait what about our game?" Leshawna asks.

"Check on him? Since when did he start having feelings?" Gwen asks.

"Who knows with Duncan." A lexis says.

"Morning campers! Your next challenge awaits you at the arts and crafts center." Chris says announcing on the intercom.

*Timeskip*

"Welcome to the arts and crafts center." Chris says gesturing to a shed.

"More like the arts and craps center." Duncan says slightly annoyed.

"Yea it used to be an out house but now it's where Chef parks his road hog." Chris says kicking open the door as the boys are amazed in awe seeing the motorcycle.

"Which brings us to your challenge building your own wheels." chris says.

"Hot rods! Yes! Awesome! Give me five! Wahoo!" Owen shouts in excitement wanting a high five from Duncan but does not receive one.

"You'll find all the parts you need in our bike depo." Chris says gesturing to a pile of bike parts.

"Bicyles! Less awesome but still good. Right?" Owen asks.

"Once you've collected the basics trick them out anyway you want using parts from the arts and crafts center. Best design wins. Proof I'm a nice guy I'm even throwing in a bike manual." Chris says tossing Heather a manual as he leaves on a four wheeler.

"Eww it's furry!" Heather shrieks as she throws the manual to Izzy.

"Cool. Mold spores." Izzy says looking at the manual.

"Freak. We get first dibs." Heather says gesturing to herself and Lindsay.

*Timeskip*

"Could I just borrow her for a sec." Heather says as she comes over and grabs Lindsay by the arm taking her away from Alexis and the other girls.

"What was that about?" Alexis asks.

"Don't know and I'm not sure if i wanna know." Gwen says.

"Come on let's go get our parts." Leshawna says as they walk over to the shed as Heather closes the door standing outside.

"Whoa. Uh-uh. We're going in first. You'll just have to wait your turn. Or you can just save yourself the effort and not even bother." Heather says as a sea gull poops on her head.

"Gotta love karma." Gwen says as Heather runs away screaming. the girls then later begin building their bikes.

"Where does this go?" Leshawna asks holding a bike pedal as Alexis and Gwen walk past her holding boxes full of parts.

"That's the pedal. Haven't you ever ridden a bike before?" Gwen asks.

"Of course I've ridden a bike before. I've just never built one from scratch that's all. There's too many pieces." Leshawna says sounding a bit defensive.

"Well you better start reading the manual." Gwen says.

"Yea the guys have an alliance going." Alexis says.

"And it looks like heather and Lindsay are still sharing a brain. Which means it's us against them." Gwen says.

"Alright alright! How hard can it be?" Leshawna says as Alexis and Gwen walk off.

*Timeskip*

"Campers. Time to judge your bikes. Put your pedal to the metal and meet me at the crafts center." Chris says announcing on the intercom and Alexis and Gwen get done making their bikes.

"I guess it's time for the moment of truth." Alexis says.

"Good luck." Gwen says.

"You too Gwen." Alexis says as they head to the arts and crafts center.

*Timeskip*

"Well campers we gave you the parts. Let's see what you came up with." Chris says going down the line of campers until reaching Alexis.

"So Alexis i see you did good on your bi-.. Ok looks like you loose this challenge. Without a bike you wont be able to participate in the next challenge." Chris says as Alexis's bike then falls apart.

"Ok give me a break I'm a wolf not a mechanic." Alexis says irritated.

"What do you mean next challenge?" Heather asks.

"This is where it gets good. We're gonna race these babies hard." Chris says.

"Awesome because my bike is built for speed. Right Lindsay?" Heather asks as she walks over to Chris.

"Totally." Lindsay with a smile.

"Yea unfortunately you won't be riding it Heather. You'll be switching bikes. Yea cruel twist huh? Alrightty then see you at the beach." Chris says as they all then head over to the beach.

*Timeskip*

"Ok here's how it works everyone picks a name out of the helmet to see who's bike your riding. If your bike makes it across the finish line then you get to ride it in the final round for invincibility." Chris says as everyone draws a name.

"Good luck again to you Gwen." Alexis says kindly.

"Sorry you couldn't participate." Gwen says.

"It's ok I rather stay on the sidelines anyway I'm not sure if I wanna trust riding another bike anyways but I'll cheer you on." Alexis says kindly.

"Now before we start has anyone seen Leshawna or Izzy?" Chris asks as everyone but Alexis gets on their bikes and waits at the start line.

"Ok racers on your marks.. get set.. paramedics on stand by? And drag!" Chris shouts as everyone takes off on the bikes.

"Serves you right!" Alexis shouts seeing heather not moving due to training wheels and sees her hurt her foot kicking the bike.

"Oh shut it!" Heather shouts before running with the bike as Geoff and DJ then wipe out before wiping out herself.

"Yes! We have three awesome wipe outs by Heather, Geoff, and DJ. Four invincibility race winners! Owen's fun machine, Heather's speed machine, Lindsay's sunset sally, and Duncan's lethal weapon." Chris says as the others finish the race.

"How do I stop this thing!?" Owen screams as he comes racing over on Duncan's bike.

"Slam the hood ornament!" Duncan shouts.

"Ok!" Owen says slamming his hand on the skull and goes flying off the bike almost crashing into Alexis as she moves out of the way but he ends up crashing into chef instead.

"Awesome finish Owen. It's time to head over to the tdi motor cross." Chris says.

*Timeskip*

"Sorry you didn't win." Alexis says kindly.

"It's ok. I just hope Heather gets what's coming to her." Gwen says as she, Alexis, Geoff, and DJ sit on a cliff watching the others at the finish line on their bikes.

"Campers the motor motor cross cross challenge challenge challenge. Using your own bikes you'll race the course avoiding hidden pit falls. Cue the death traps. There's dodging the land mines, maneuvering through the oil slick, and finally jumping the piranhas! Oh and one more thing first one to cross wins invincibility. Last one to cross gets voted off the island. No bonfire do not pass go do not collect a marshmallow. Racers take your position aaand go." Chris says as the racers get moving eventually leading to Owen and Duncan wiping out on the mine field and oil slick and Heather coming in first place followed by Lindsay.

"And we have our winner heather!" Chris says as Heather gets off the bag.

"Yay! We won! We did it! We're safe!" Lindsay shouts as she runs over and hugs Heather.

"That's not exactly true. Heather is safe because her bike crossed the line first but since Duncan and Owen wiped out and didn't complete the race and technically didn't cross the line at all. Which makes you the last one to cross the line. Which means it's dock of shame time baby." Chris says.

"Ok I'm so confused." Lindsay says giving a confused look.

"It means I can't save you unless I give you my invincibility but I can't do that. Too risky. You understand." Heather says as she begins to walk off but Lindsay grabs her wrist stopping her.

"But I won. I even built your bike." Lindsay says sadly.

"Hehe. I don't know what she's talking about. You should just leave with your dignity in tact. It will make you seem much more cuter in the instant replays." Heather says as Alexis and the others go over to them getting closer.

"But we were going to the final three together." Lindsay says sadly as she let's go of Heather's wrist.

"Guess we're not." Heather says coldly.

"Aren't you even sad? We're bffs." Lindsay says.

"Yea for the contest. I mean it's not like we're gonna be best friends for life or anything." Heather says.

"I can't believe you just said that! But we pinky swore. You mean I've been helping you all this time and you didn't even like me?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh truth? Not really no... what? We're not here to make friends we're here to become celebrities remember?" Heather asks as everyone stares at her.

"That's cold bra." Duncan says.

"Oh like your such a team player. All you do is go around scaring the crap out of everyone." heather says.

"At least I'm straight with people." Duncan says annoyed.

"Whatever. I have invincibility. No one can touch me." Heather says as she starts to walk off.

"This week." Gwen says.

"You really are mean! And all that bad stuff people say about you is true! Like how your a back stabbing, two faced, lying little no good, selfish, heartless, pushy, bossy, mean, bully of a girl! I always told them they were wrong. I stood up for you because I thought we were bff's! But they're right. You really are a two faced, back stabbing, lying little, no good, selfish, heartless, pushy, bossy, mean, bully of a girl! And guess what! I don't wanna be bff's anymore. I'd rather spend the day staring at Owen's butt than shopping with you and p.s. your shoes are tacky." Lindsay says as she is giving Heather the middle finger.

"Yea you tell her." Gwen says as everyone laughs.

"Oh go jump in the piranha pool." Heather says as she walks off.

"Whoa! Get me off this thing!" A voice screams revealing to be Leshawna on a bike with Izzy moving at a fast speed crashing into the water.

*Timeskip*

"Thanks for all your support Gretta." Lindsay as she is pulling her bags and walks past Gwen.

"I love you Aclisha and Aleigh." Lindsay says as she stops in front of Alexis and Leshawna.

"Take care girlfriend. If it makes you feel any better we would of kept you on." Leshawna says.

"Yea take care of yourself." Alexis says as she and Leshawna give Lindsay a hug.

"Really? Thanks. Kick Heather's butt for me." Lindsay says as she continues walking.

"Our pleasure." Leshawna says as Lindsay stops in front of the guys.

"Bye guys see you at the finale. Aww I think I'm gonna miss you the most." Lindsay says as she gives Owen a hug resulting in him crying out and picking her up into a hug before putting her down as she then walks over to Heather.

"Good luck Heather. I hope you get everything your karma owes you. Ok I'm ready." Lindsay says as she gets on the boat with Chris and leaves as everyone but Heather waves good bye to her.


	15. Hook, line & Screamer

**A/N: Ok everyone this is an episode I had done in advance I did this similar with my watership down book to get ahead on chapters to publish more than one at a time but I'm getting bored and done with this book so I'm publishing the chapters I have done ok just imagine alexis however you want to in the episode I didnt do**

"He's coming out of the woods with a big hacky chainsaw. That's so cool." Izzy says as both teams are watching a scary movie.

"Oh no! Phys-co killer man's going for the car!" Owen shouts as he covers his eyes.

"Yo! Fool couple. Stop making out and start the car!" Leshawna shouts as she throws some popcorn.

"They're gonna be chainsaw sushi!" Izzy shouts before she screams.

"Great Canadian cheese! The car won't start!" Owen shouts.

"Oh man I hate scary movies." DJ says.

"I don't know what you guys are getting so upset over. Its only a movie." Alexis says not seeing the point in the movie.

"You've never watched a scary movie in your life have you Wolfy?" Duncan asks.

"Nope." Alexis says.

"Here comes the blood bath. Yea!" Gwen says as the other contestants except for Alexis and Duncan get grossed out at the bloody scene before Izzy then says she loves scary movies and jumps into Owen's arms.

"So does Owen." Owen says as DJ and Duncan give Owen a thumbs up.

"Phew. Am I ever glad that's over. I really hate scary movies." DJ says as he hides behind Alexis looking around.

"Oh yea? What part scares you most? The part where everyone meets their grisly death? Or the phys-co killer with a hook!?" Duncan asks as he then shows his hook for a hand causing DJ to scream.

"Aww come on DJ. For a slasher flic it was pretty tame." Gwen says as she puts the movie back in its box.

"Yea there was hardly any hacking. Not like blood bath two summer camp raid of terror." Duncan says.

"No way! That's my favorite movie. I love when the killer jams that guy's hand into the lawn mower!" Gwen says excitedly.

"Or when he pushes the chic off the dock and then she lands on a propeller blade that slices her in half!" Duncan says as DJ starts shaking.

"Or when he shoves that big guy inside the wood chipper!" Duncan and Gwen shout in union as DJ jumps onto Leshawna's lap.

"Aww looks like Gwen and Duncan have more in common than bad fashion sense. Just mindless guts and gore." Heather says.

"Horror movies aren't mindless." Gwen says defensively.

"Yea. They're loaded with physiological trauma. Look at DJ." Duncan says as Leshawna pushes DJ off her.

"What ever! Does any have any idea what our challenge will be this week!?" Heather asks.

"Yea. Where's the Chris mister?" Geoff asks as the group then sees chef and Chris leave on a boat with a bunch of luggage.

"Dude! You forgot this!... Escape phys-co killer on the loose. Be on the look out for a man wearing a hockey mask, with a hooked hand, and carrying a chainsaw." Owen says as he reads an article from a newspaper he found in a backpack.

"He's on the loose!" Izzy shouts as she laughs.

"Oh come on! they don't expect us to fall for this. Scary movie, followed by hasty exit, followed by strategically placed prop." Heather says.

"I don't know. He looked pretty spooked." DJ says scaredly.

"Please! It's just all part of their little stunt to freak us out." Heather says.

"If this was a stunt would Chris leave behind his.. hair gel?" Owen asks as he finds a jar of Chris's hair gel in a bag as everyone gasps.

"Whoa this is for real!" Gwen shouts.

"Let me get this straight. Chris left us for dead and now we're alone. While that escaped phys-co killer with the chainsaw is on the lose!?" DJ asks in panic.

"Looks that way." Alexis says.

"No. We're alone while that escape phys-co killer with a chainsaw and a hook is on the lose!" Duncan shouts causing DJ to scream.

"I told you dude. Not funny!" DJ shouts scaredly.

"Neither is your chicken little routine. Get a grip bro." Leshawna says.

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm being watched." DJ says.

"Duh. It's a reality show. We're always being watched." Heather says.

"Ok look. It doesn't matter whether this is real or a challenge. We need a game plan." Gwen says getting the group's attention.

"Yea. We need a game plan." DJ says.

"You little fright wigs may need a game plan but I need a facial." Heather says as she begins to walk off.

"Are you crazy!? First rule of slasher films. Never go off alone!" Gwen says causing heather to stop and face her.

"I might actually listen to you if I were in a movie. We're being punked. Your so gullible. Hey Chris! If your listening next time rent one that takes place at a summer camp! If you losers wanna hang around and play boogie man go ahead but I have got a date with exploiation." Heather says as she walks off.

"And the bossy mean chic seals her fate." Izzy says as she drags her finger across her throat while making a cutting noise.

"Wow your really good at sound effects." Owen says nervously.

"I say we go back to camp and talk strategy. Who's in?" Gwen asks as the group except for Izzy and Owen follow her back to the camp fire.

*Timeskip*

"Ok rule number one do not go off on your own. Rule number two if you do go off on your own never go in the woods. Rule number three if you do go in the woods never ever ever make out in the woods or you will die in the woods... Where's Izzy and Owen?" Gwen asks noticing Izzy and Owen are gone.

"I thought they were right behind us." Alexis says as she looks around not seeing them.

"Breaking rules one through three." Duncan says smugly as he laughs slightly.

*Timeskip*

"Ok now that I've drawn a chart of all the players we can- where's DJ and Geoff?" Gwen asks seeing Geoff and DJ are now gone.

"DJ had to take a leak so he took party boy with him." Duncan says before the group hear a scream.

"What was that?" Alexis asks.

"That sounded like DJ. Come on Alexis let's go." Gwen says as she and Alexis go to see what happened.

*Timeskip*

"Are you ok!? We heard screaming." Gwen says as she and Alexis go into the bathroom to find Heather in a towel wearing a mud mask.

"I'm fine! But you might want to check on DJ. He ran out of here like he saw a ghost. Can I have my shower in peace please?" Heather asks annoyedly.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I- fine suit yourself. By the way that's a great look on you." Gwen says seeing Heather isn't interested in the warning before insulting her.

"Nice one Gwen." Alexis says as she and Gwen high five each other before leaving the bathrooms and going back to the camp fire.

*Timeskip*

"Where did Leshawna go?" Alexis asks as she and Gwen arrive to only see Duncan.

"She wen't to get some chow." Duncan says pointing toward the mess hall before Gwen marks off the players who are gone.

"Where's Geoff?" Gwen asks.

"Probably bit it with DJ." Duncan says.

"Well it's no surprise. Rule number eight the party guy is the prime target for phys-co killers right after the big lovable jock." Gwen says annoyedly.

"I guess it's the three of us left then." Alexis says as Gwen marks off Geoff and DJ.

"You know what really ticks me off? That I was trying to help them." Gwen says angrily.

"Live and learn sweet heart." Duncan says as he lights two sticks on fire.

"You really are a pyro aren't you?" Alexis asks.

"So I like burning stuff." Duncan says.

"That what you went to juvee for?" Gwen asks as she and Alexis sit down on some logs.

"Like I'd tell you why I went to juvee." Duncan says before he accidentally lights Gwen's chart on fire.

"Oh man we'll get some water." Gwen says as she and Alexis run to get some water and return putting out the fire only to see Duncan is now gone.

"Seriously. Now he's gone too." Alexis says not seeing Duncan anywhere.

"Ok you know what I'm getting a sandwich!" Gwen says as she angrily throws her bucket down and starts walking off.

"Hold on Gwen I'll go with you. I'm gonna try to find some chips to eat on." Alexis says as she and Gwen walk off.

*Timeskip*

"Um Gwen." Alexis says nervously as she looks behind her to see the killer.

"We weren't born yesterday dude please. We watch a movie with an escape phys-co killer with a chainsaw and a hook and here you are running around." Gwen says.

"Come on Chef give it up. We're onto your tricks... Aren't you gonna say anything?" Alexis asks not hearing a response.

"Ok I know actors without speaking parts don't get paid much but seriously dude. Invest in a dental plan and some tooth paste... Hey you want a sandwich before you impale us with your big scary hook?.. Okay.. look you can drop the charade ok. We know your an actor with a hook prop and frankly your not that scary." Gwen says as Alexis shifts to wolf form looking at the killer.

"Gwen I don't think that was a prop." Alexis says as the killer pulls off the hook to reveal no hand underneath.

"Gwen, Alexis he's the real escape phys-co killer with a chainsaw and a hook!" A bunch of voices shout revealing to be Chris, Chef, and the rest of the players.

"Excuse me!?" Alexis asks as she growls at the killer before biting into its arm making it drop the chainsaw as Gwen then kicks him getting the mask off.

"Ow! Oh that was totally uncalled for! Man I am so out of here." The killer says before he walks off.

*Timeskip*

"Well it's obvious to everyone that Gwen and Alexis win invincibility. And sadly its equally unanimous that DJ walk the dock of shame. Since he was the only one who screamed and bolt without the escaped phys-co killer even being there. But no hard feelings dude. You will be missed." Chris says.

"Aww. Group hug!" Owen says as the group then wish DJ farewell as he leaves on the boat.


	16. The very last episode, Really

**A/N: Ok everyone this is an episode I had done in advance I did this similar with my watership down book to get ahead on chapters to publish more than one at a time but I'm getting bored and done with this book so I'm publishing the chapters I have done ok just imagine alexis however you want to in the episode I didnt do**

*Confessional*

"What did I think of my stay here? Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I honestly don't care if I win anymore. I just really wanna see Cody again but overall I'll never forget the friends I've made here. But as for the brutal challenges I can live without remembering those. And don't even get me started on the food. I admit as a wolf I've had to eat some pretty gross things to survive in the wild but the food is awful. I've had to get my stomach pumped three times cause of some of the food. What will I be remember for? Honestly not really sure I hope that I'm just remember for who I am not what I am. Ok that's enough questions for me." Alexis says.

*Confessional over*

"Well Alexis since your the extra player how about picking to side with Gwen or Owen." Chris says getting Alexis, Gwen, and Owen's attention.

"How exactly is that fair?" Gwen asks.

"It isn't." Chris says as he laughs.

"Side with me Alexis. I'll split the rest of my winnings with you." Gwen says.

"I don't really care if you side with Gwen but it would be awesome if you sided with me." Owen says as Alexis looks back and forth between Gwen and Owen.

"I guess I'll side with Gwen." Alexis says as she walks over to Gwen.

"Now it's time to welcome the twenty campers who did not make it to the finals." Chris says as the campers come walking over and sitting on the benches.

"Hey guys! good to see ya!" Owen shouts happily.

"Would everyone who's walked the dock of shame and left on the boat of losers please kindly take a seat in the peanut gallery of failure. The side you choose should represent who you'd like the cheer onto victory in today's final competition." Chris says as the campers choose a side.

"Nice rug." Gwen says as she laughs seeing Heather wearing a wig.

"That's a good look for you Heather." Alexis says as she laughs receiving a scowl from Heather.

"Oh bite me." Heather says.

"Why is heather smiling like that?" Gwen whispers to Owen as she sees heather smiling evilly.

"maybe she just loves her new do or maybe she's just really happy for us." owen says.

"Owen do you ever have a bad thought about anybody?" Alexis asks as Owen smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Gwen, Alexis, Owen this is your chance to tell the peanut gallery of failure what you would do with the money if you won and why you deserve it." Chris says.

"Well I guess I'm pretty proud of getting this far. I mean maybe if I can survive here the rest of high school won't be so bad. Well I'm always good for my word and I did promise to split the hundred grand with Owen and split the rest of the money with Alexis where she sided with me but that would still leave me a ton of cash. I guess I'd go travelling and then to art university to study art history." Gwen says.

"I honestly didn't think I would get this far. I'm proud of myself for getting this far and I'm grateful to those who have been there for me as a friend and more up to this point. If Gwen wins what I want to do with the money is go traveling with the person I love and maybe go to school for cooking and dancing before eventually settling down somewhere close to nature." Alexis says.

"That's it girlfriends got some goals!" Leshawna shouts as she cheers.

"Very cool." Trent says.

"You deserve those goals Alexis!" Cody shouts causing Alexis to blush slightly.

"That's really sweet.. boring but sweet. Owen?" Chris asks.

"I'd throw the biggest, hugest, sickest party ever! And invite everyone here!" Owen shouts causing people to shout causing some people to go over to Owen's side.

"Real nice you guys." Alexis says disappointed.

"At least not all of you are total sellouts." Gwen says as she looks back at those still on her side.

"Oh and I forgot it'll be on a yacht!" Owen shouts before Lindsay walks ashamedly over to Owen's side.

"Nice." Gwen says angrily.

"Alright it's time for the final challenge. The rejected Olympic relay race. Each of the parts pitched to the comity but sadly rejected as an Olympic sport. First each of you has to put on one of these." Chris says as she hands Owen a cow hat, Gwen a chicken hat, and Alexis a goat hat.

"I think it's clear why this event wasn't excepted." Gwen says as she gestures to the chicken hat.

"Dressed as a cow, a chicken, and a goat run to the first location and shimmy up the pole to receive your flag. If you don't have the flag don't bother coming down off that pole. Next you will cross a three hundred meter balance beam suspended across a massive gorge while carrying an eagle's egg." Chris says.

"Oh is that all?" Owen asks nervously.

"No. Below your friends the rare but real man eating fresh water sharks." Chris says.

"You had to ask." Gwen says.

"The final leg of the race is a long distance run returning to the finish line here. First camper to arrive wins." Chris says.

"Good luck Owen. If I had to lose to anyone here it'd be you." Gwen says as they put on their hats.

"Yea good luck big guy." Alexis says.

"Aww that's so nice. I hope you lose to me too." Owen says.

"Yea go Owen! We wanna party!" Geoff shouts.

"Your gonna get one!" Owen shouts as his side shouts and cheers.

"Go girls! Kick his butt!" Leshawna shouts.

"You can do it Gwen!" Trent shouts.

"I'm rooting for you Alexis!" Cody shouts.

"On your marks! get set! go!" Chris shouts as Alexis and Gwen run a little distance between each other. As Alexis is running she notices Trent running beside Gwen and smiles before jumping slightly as she looks over seeing Cody now beside having startled her.

"What are you doing Cody?" Alexis asks as she giggles slightly.

"Cheering on my girl." Cody says proudly.

"By running with us?" Alexis asks as she smiles.

"Yep." Cody says as they arrive at the poles.

"You know just cause your rooting for me doesn't mean I have to like you." Gwen says as she tries climbing up the pole with no avail.

"I thought you were over the whole me kissing Heather thing. Wasn't my fault she ambushed me." Trent says seeing Gwen is still sore at him.

"I said I was over it I never said I wanted to go out with you anymore." Gwen says as she is still slipping on the pole seeing this Alexis shifts to wolf form and lets Gwen climb onto her back to try and climb the pole but still no good.

"Why is my flag pole so slippery!? Well if your gonna stand there and annoy me make yourself useful." Gwen says as Trent takes off his shirt and uses it to wipe the pole down causing Gwen to smile and stare.

"Yo! Let's go girl! You don't have time for day dreaming!" Leshawna says as Gwen then jumps onto the pole no longer having any problems.

"That's better. Thanks." Gwen says as she climbs up the pole getting the flag before she, Alexis, Cody, and Trent get moving.

"Cody if you want to wait with the others you can." Alexis says.

"Do you want me to?" Cody asks sounding a little disappointed.

"No I just don't want you to get hurt like last time." Alexis says.

"Alexis I would travel to the ends of the earth for you and would get hurt a million times if it meant staying by your side. I love you." Cody says causing Alexis to smile.

"I love you too." Alexis says happily as they then arrive at the cross beams.

"Right Cody and I will meet you girls on the other side." Trent says as he points to the other side.

"Like you care." Gwen says scaredly as she looks down.

"I do. It doesn't look that bad." Trent says as he and Cody run off.

"To you two it don't. You boys aren't the ones crossing it." Alexis says nervously.

"I'm gonna die now. We're gonna freaking die." Gwen says scaredly.

"Gwen I got an idea. Tie my mother's scarf around your waist and I'll hold onto it to help you balance while you carry the egg." Alexis says as Gwen nods before the two start doing just that as Owen starts following them on the other cross beam.

"Easy Gwen. Just keep your eyes on me without looking down. Allow me to lead." Alexis says as she helps Gwen keep her balance as she starts to loose it.

"What was that!?" Gwen shouts as they hear a screeching before seeing angry eagles heading towards them.

"Nikeys its coming this way! What do we do!?" Owen shouts.

"Step on it!" Gwen shouts as they get moving faster.

"You can do it Gwen! In fact I was thinking I lo-" Trent then gets cut off by Gwen.

"Ok I so can't deal with distractions right now Trent!" Gwen shouts as she and Alexis stop.

"Then your gonna hate this!" Heather shouts as she rips Justin's shirt off causing Alexis, Owen, and Gwen to stare in awe.

"Alexis, Gwen! Ignore the incredibly hot man candy and keep walking!" Trent shouts snapping Alexis, Owen, and Gwen out of it as they keep walking.

"Is that all you got?" Gwen asks as she places the egg in the nest with heather staring shocked.

*Timeskip*

"So did you really mean what you said?" Cody asks as he runs beside Alexis.

"About what?" Alexis asks.

"What you said about the traveling and settling down?" Cody asks.

"Of course." Alexis says as Owen runs past them and into the confession booth as Chris shouts for him to stop.

"I'd avoid the confession booth for a while." Gwen says as she, Alexis, Cody, and Trent run past Chris and Heather.

"So just to clarify things you really wanna spend the rest of your life with me?" Cody asks happily.

"Of course you goof ball. I wouldn't of said I did if I didn't mean it." Alexis says smiling causing Cody to smile.

"You realize you just made me the happiest person on this island right?" Cody asks happily.

"Yup." Alexis says.

"You know I love you correct?" Cody asks proudly.

"Right again." Alexis says happily.

"What on earth is Trent doing?" Cody asks as he sees Trent pick up a boulder and runs with it.

"Looks like he is carrying that boulder to prove to Gwen he really cares about her. Aww that is so sweet." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like Owen is starting to tire out." Alexis says as she notices Owen is falling behind.

"Which means Gwen is gonna win!" Cody shouts happily.

"Hey do you smell brownies?" Alexis asks as she starts to smell brownies.

"Actually I do." Cody says as he and Alexis see Izzy with brownies before Owen smells them and then starts running and runs into Alexis and Cody before doing the same to Gwen and tackles Izzy for the brownies.

"I guess it looks like Owen won." Cody says as he helps Alexis up before picking up bridal style.

"What on earth are you doing!?" Alexis asks happily.

"Just showing everyone on this island how much I love my girl." Cody says as he starts walking with Alexis.

"By carrying me?" Alexis asks as she giggles.

"Yep." Cody says proudly.

"You guys are staying together after the island? Awesome you two are coming to my party together. I'm a hundred thousand dollarionare!" Owen shouts happily as he comes over.

*Timeskip*

"Here we are at the last bonfire ever. After eight brutal weeks it is my pleasure to announce the winner of total drama island Owen!" Chris shouts as chef gives Owen his check.

"Yea baby! What can I say Chris I'm so physicked this is just-" Owen then gets cut off by everyone.

"Awesome!" Everyone shouts in union.

"Yes! Party next week everyone!" Owen shouts as everyone cheers.

"Owen at this time I give you the ultimate symbol of survival.. the final marshmallow." Chris says as he gives Owen the marshmallow.

"I'll treasure it for the rest of my life... Oh screw it I can buy all the marshmallows I want now." Owen says as he eats the marshmallow.

"Yo Owen you know what it's time for!?" Geoff shouts as Owen smirks before he, Duncan, and Owen pick Chris up with the others following and throw him off the dock and into the water as the campers cheer and laugh.

"I've been wanting to do that all summer! How do you like that pretty boy!?" Chef shouts happily.

"Oh chef." Geoff says.

"Your next dude!" Owen shouts as he, Geoff, and Duncan chase after Chef.

"Oh come on you gotta be a little bit happy to see him get dunked." Gwen says as she nudges Heather.

"No... yea a bit." Heather says.

"You still stink though." Alexis says.


End file.
